Endless Love
by LadiJ
Summary: Five long years apart after a horrible break up Mercedes an Sam fond themselves thrown in an uncomfortable situation.
1. Not HimNot Her

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE SONG IF I DID SAM AND MERCEDES WOULD BE TOGETHER IN L.A. WITH THEIR OWN SPIN OFF WITH PUCK, ARTIE, AND SANTANA.**

**A/N: Happy SamCedes Week. To be honest I had no idea it was SamCedes week till a great author told me so S/O out to ngawai and thank you for hippin me to the game blessing to you. I have to admit I have a Tumblr account but do not know how to use it…LOL so if you wanna teach me let me know. Any I wanted to contribute to SamCedes week so here it is. This was supposed to be a one shot but it got really, really long so long that it is now a story and it has continuing chapters to come. It was inspired by the song Endless Love by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross. I hope you enjoy.**

**Much Love **

_Endless Love_

It has been five long years since Mercedes Jones had laid eyes on Sam Evans. Five years since she felt his touch or kissed his soft plump lips that drove her insane. She prided herself on being an independent woman and taking care of herself. She was a successful R&B singer with number one hits. She has also dated some of the hottest men in the music industry, albeit the relationships never worked out, still she was dating. She was over him and there was no reason for her to not be able to be in the same vicinity as him.

**_~Flashback~_**

_When she heard she was nominated for her first Grammy she was so excited, when she found out she was nominated for three that night she was floored. When she found out that they wanted to perform she damn near passed out. They told her they wanted her to perform in a tribute for Diana Ross which Mercedes absolutely said yes to because she loved Diana Ross. Mercedes could not contain her joy the day she was to go rehearse the tribute with the other artists. As she entered the arena with her manager Santana Lopez she could not stop smiling._

_"Damn Aretha can you smile any bigger?"_

_"I am just so excited San, I mean this is the Grammys and I get to perform."_

_"It's the dream" Santana said "and you deserve it."_

_"It's our dream girl" Mercedes said grabbing her arm "you have a growing list of talent that will be on this stage soon."_

_"I am a pretty kick ass manager."_

_"That you are, and I am just so glad I got you first."_

_"Well since you saying all this nice shit about me I better go do my job and find out who you're singing with."_

_"That'll be nice" Mercedes said._

_Santana went to meet with the coordinators and directors of the show to get the logistics about Mercedes performance when she heard a familiar voice. She turned to see Artie Abrams talking to one of the directors. _

_"Artie Abrams is that you?"_

_He turned to see her standing there;_

_"Santana Lopez as I live and breathe what are you doing here?"_

_"I'm working. I have a client who is performing at the Grammys. What are you doing here?"_

_"The same as you, I didn't know you went into managing?"_

_"Well it started out as just helping a friend get some gigs and turned into being a full fledge career. What about you?"_

_"Sort of the same thing a friend needed some help so I used my resources to get work for him and now here I am"_

_"Wow this is amazing and I know my client would be excited to see you."_

_"Mine would be happy to see you too."_

_They stared at each other for a second slowly figuring out what was going on here. Neither one wanted to say what the other was thinking because if what they were thinking were true this could be a disaster. Santana broke the silence;_

_"So your client knows me?"_

_"And your client knows me?" Artie said._

_They both nodded_

_"And your client is here to rehearse for the Diana Ross Tribute?" Artie asked._

_"Let me guess your client is singing a duet?" Santana asked._

_"Yeah" Artie said._

_"We're screwed" they said in unison._

**_~End of Flashback~_**

It's been five long years since Sam Evans had laid eyes on Mercedes Jones. Five years since he touched her chocolaty silky skin or her treacherous curves that drove him insane. He prided himself on not dwelling on the past and moving on. He has become a successful country star and his songs were number one on the charts. His life was going great. He had dated some of the hottest women in the world. From other artist to supermodels even though he could never keep a relationship he still dated. He was over her and there was no reason he couldn't be in the same vicinity as her.

**_~Flashback~_**

_"What are we going to do?" Santana asked "There is no way she is going to want to perform with __**him**__."_

_"Well he won't be too excited to perform with __**her**__ either" Artie stated._

_"We just have to do our jobs and make them do something they are not comfortable with-"_

_"Because we know in the end it's what's best for them." Artie interrupted. _

_"Well I guess we need to go tell them before they find out from somebody else" Santana said_

_"Yeah or before they see each other" Artie said "that would be horrible."_

_"Yeah it would"_

_"Good luck" they said in unison as they walked in separate directions._

_Santana stood outside of Mercedes dressing room door trying to find the right words to say._

_How do you tell someone that the one person they vowed to never see again after the messed up way things ended between them, that now they have to get on stage in front of millions of people and sing a love song to each other. She got herself together and went in._

_"Cedes I got everything taken care of and they will come get you when they are ready."_

_"Cool San did you find out who I'm singing with?"_

_"Yeah I did."_

_Silence_

_"Well are you going to tell me?"_

_"Oh yeah I was going to tell you."_

_Silence_

_"Today"_

_"He's an up and coming artist and actually he's nominated for two awards." Santana said_

_"That's great, what's his name?" Mercedes asked_

_"His name" _

_""Yes his name San so I know what to call him when I meet him."_

_I know a few names she go call him she thought._

_"Santana what is going on here?"_

_"Nothing Cedes."_

_"You are acting weird and I want to know what is going on? Why won't you tell me who I am singing with?"_

_"Because, I know you won't like it."_

_"What do you mean I won't like it? I am a professional and I can sing with anybody. There is nobody I can't-"_

_Then the light bulb came on. The color drained from her face and her heart sunk._

_"I'm singing with __**HIM**__."_

**_Meanwhile…_**

_"__**HER**__" Sam said "They want me to do a duet with-"_

_"You still can't say her name" Artie said._

_"I can say her name" Sam spat._

_"Then say it" Artie snapped._

_Sam looked at Artie like he was crazy. Artie never yelled at him like that before and over what, saying her name. Of course he could say her name he was completely over her. He did not miss her smile, or her laugh, or how she scrunched her nosed when she was nervous or annoyed, her beautiful juicy lips or her magical ass. SNAP OUT OF IT SAM! You are over her._

_"You can't say it, and you want to know why you can't say it because you still love her" Artie stated._

_"No I don't" Sam said._

_"If you don't then it should be no problem performing this duet with her then."_

_"I just can't man" Sam sighed "she hates me and last time we were in the same place it ended badly, you remember."_

_"Yeah I do remember and you were an ass to her."_

_"She was not perfect" Sam said "she was unreasonable and stubborn."_

_"She was being a diva something you used to be able to handle and thought it was cute" Artie said "but for some reason you flipped out on her and literally kicked her out."_

_Sam fell back on the couch remembering that day. He had been a jerk and all she was trying to do was surprise him. He regretted kicking her out of his party the minute he did it but his pride kept him from going after her._

_"Yeah she could have told you that in fact she was going to come to your party but in all honesty she didn't think she could. Her label kept her really busy and her schedule wasn't clear" Artie said "you acted like a brat and pouted when she told you she couldn't make it."_

_"I did not pout" Sam said._

_"You pouted like a big ol' baby" Artie laughed "but then she showed up and I thought you would be happy but NO you decide to get drunk and flirt with random hoe's and yell at her when she showed up. Telling her that you were not going to sit around and wait for her anymore. You were going to be a huge country star and you did not need her to drag you down."_

_Sam cringed at the words that Artie was saying. He still could not believe he would say those horrible words especially to __**her.**__ The pang in his heart had been there since that day and never seemed to go away. _

_"I wanted to beat your ass that day" Artie continued "but I liked my job and I knew you would never make it without me."_

_"You did take it out on me with that hell of a schedule you had me on" Sam snorted._

_"Yeah I worked your ass off for what you did to __**her**__."_

_"So does she know?"_

_"I'm assuming she does now. I ran into her manager and she was going to tell her. By the way she says hi."_

_"Who's her manager?"_

_"Santana" Artie smiled._

_"Oh great can this day get any better."_

_Just then came a knock on the door and a stage manager informed Sam that they were ready for him._

_"Come on bro it's time to face the one that got away" Artie said putting his arm around Sam's shoulder._

_Sam side eyed the hell outta Artie but sighed and walked toward the stage. _

**_Meanwhile_**

_"Santana I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't get up there with __**him**__ and sing this song with him. It's too much."_

_"Cedes calm down you're going to pass out."_

_Mercedes was pacing back and forth in her dressing room._

_"This is so not fair. Why do the Grammy Gods hate me? That has to be the only reason they would force me to sing with __**him**__ for my first Grammy performance."_

_"No one hates you Wheezy. It's a logical choice they chose the two of you to sing together. You both have huge albums on the charts right now and you're both nominated for best new artist. The Grammys just wanted to showcase that."_

_Mercedes knew what Santana was saying made perfect sense but she did not want to hear that. All she could think about was that night he kicked her out of his party. How humiliated and hurt she was. She just knew after he sobered up he would come after her and ask her to forgive him and she would have, but he never did. She waited for days for him to call. Then days turned into weeks, then weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. She could not believe the man who claimed to lover her forever and always could say the things he said to her. Her heart was broken, she was broken. Now she has to face the man who broke her and sing a love song with him._

_"Cedes this is a great opportunity for you and I would hate to see you blow it over __**him**__."_

_"I know San and you're right I can't mess up my career over __**him**__."_

_A knock came at the door informing Mercedes that they were ready for her._

_"You got this diva" Santana said "show __**him**__ what he has been missing."_

_"Thanks San I just need to go out there and do my job and not worry about __**him**__."_

**_~End of Flashback~_**

Sam was on stage getting his microphone set up when Mercedes walked out. His jaw dropped at the sight of her. _Damn she is even sexier than I remember he thought._ He continued to act like he hadn't noticed her. Mercedes was led to the stage by a stage manager and was getting her microphone set up when she glanced at Sam. _O M Ga Ga did his arms get bigger? Why does he have to be so damn sexy she thought?_ She focused on the instructions that the stage manager was giving her. When it was time for rehearsal to start Sam and Mercedes was standing on opposite sides of the stage and were to walk out when it was time to sing. Sam was to come out first and Mercedes was to follow. When the music started they were very professional and did what they had to do. They both tried to have very little eye contact between them. It was just painful to watch. The director went to Artie and Santana and asked to speak to them.

"That was a disaster" the director said "if they perform like that tomorrow night they will be laughed off that stage. Is something going on that we need to know about?"

Artie and Santana looked at each other and shook their heads. Artie spoke up first.

"They kind of have a bit of history together."

"Yeah they have not seen each other in five years" Santana chimed in "and the last time they did see each other it was sort of a disaster."

The director looked at both of them with a look of disbelief.

"Well we can't change history and we can't change this performance so they need to get their shit together and figure this out because I will not have another 'Frank Ocean' performance at the Grammys."

"We will make them get it together" Santana said.

"It will be a great performance" Artie said "if we know those two like we do they will make it hot."

Artie and Santana left the room embarrassed for their clients.

"What was that?" Santana said looking at Artie.

"Two knuckleheads in love trying to deny their feelings" Artie replied.

"We can't have them being the laughing stock of the Grammys" Santana said "it's not good for business."

"Damn straight" Artie said "they are not going to mess up my name cause they won't admit they in love, uh uh not gonna happen." He was waving his finger in the air.

Santana laughed "so we gotta get them together huh?"

"That's what it looks like."

"So what's the plan?"

"What hotel are ya'll staying in?" Artie asked

"We're not" Santana said "we live here so we were getting ready at her house."

"Not anymore" Artie said "bring her to the Roosevelt Hotel tonight and tell her you wanted to do something special for her first Grammys. I will make sure that her room is right next to his."

"Brilliant" she said "they are bound to run into each other."

"Oh I'm going to make sure they run into each other."

"So Operation SamCedes is on" Santana said.

"Oh it's definitely on" Artie replied.

**A/N: So I hope you liked it let me know :-)**


	2. The Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE SONG IF I DID SAM AND MERCEDES WOULD BE TOGETHER IN L.A. WITH THEIR OWN SPIN OFF WITH PUCK, ARTIE, AND SANTANA.**

**A/N: Happy SamCedes Week. So here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. Let me know. **

**Much Love **

_Endless Love_

That night Santana surprised Mercedes by taking her to the Roosevelt Hotel and planned a spa day that morning to relax her for the big night. She was so grateful that Santana would do that for her because the stress of that day was building by the second. She got settled into her suite and started to relax instantly. She called her parents to make sure they're flight plans were in order. Then she called her bestie Kurt to make sure he was coming as well.

"I would not miss this night for the world diva."

"I am so glad Kurt because I am going to need you by my side."

"What's going on Cedes?"

"I found out who I was singing this duet with" she said coldly.

"Ok well who is it?"

"The one person in this whole world I never wanted to see again."

"OH SWEET BABY JESUS **HIM**." Kurt yelled.

"Yes **him**."

"How is that even possible? How did Satan let that happen?"

"She had nothing to do with it. The people over the Grammys picked. It only makes sense though we are both up for new artist and have number one hits on the charts. So it is obvious they would want to showcase us."

She had to reassure herself that this was just a huge coincidence. She could not continue to focus on how messed up this situation was especially after that train wreck of a rehearsal earlier. Santana had told her what the director said and she was completely embarrassed. She did not want to be the laughing stock of the Grammys not Mercedes Jones. She and Sam just had to get her shit together. She talked to Kurt for about fifteen more minutes before going to take her shower.

Sam was going through his own torture. He had his family coming in the next day and his best friend was getting there later that night.

"Dude I can't believe after all these years of avoiding **her** you end up having to sing with her on the biggest stage of your life" Mike said.

"I know right this is my life man."

"So you saw her?"

"Yeah, I saw her at rehearsal today."

"So-"

"So what?" he asked

"How did she look?" Mike asked.

"Sexy as hell" Sam sighed "she looks even better than I remembered. I don't know how that is even possible."

"It's possible because you still-"

"Don't say it Mike" Sam interrupted.

"You still love her Sam."

"Damn it Mike I told you not to say it" Sam spat.

"I am only dropping some truth bombs on you man. You need to come to terms with your feelings."

"I don't want to because if I do and she rejects me then where does that leave me, alone and broken hearted."

"Have you listened to her album? She still loves you man. She is just waiting for you to apologize and tell her you still love her. And your album is just one long apology letter to her."

Sam knew Mike was right, he did write that album with **her** on the brain. He never could bring himself to listen to her album because he knew he would melt by just hearing her voice. He had to get his shit together before he became the laughing stock.

"Dude you better fix this thing between the two of you before you guys perform" Mike said.

"I know we need to, but I don't know how" Sam said.

"Just talk to **her**. I'm catching the red eye so I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok man I'm glad you're coming."

"Wouldn't miss it" Mike said "get some rest."

"Alright man bye."

Sam grabbed his laptop and downloaded her album so he could finally listen to it. Just like he knew, his heart melted with the first note she sang. He listened to each track carefully and realized Mike was right she did still love him. All she wanted was an apology. A smile crept on his face when he realized what he had to do to make this right. Even if she didn't want him back he could at least right the wrong he caused between them and maybe get that pang in his heart to finally go away.

Just then a note was slid under Sam's door. He was about to go take a shower when he saw it.

_Sam,_

_Quick meeting come to my room._

_Artie_

_P.S. Let yourself in I left the key_

"What is this about now?" Sam sighed

He grabbed his key and walked next door to Artie's room. He let himself in and heard the shower running so he assumed Artie was in there so he grabbed a beer out of the fridge and made himself comfortable on the bed watching TV. Mercedes finished her shower and wrapped herself in a towel and came out. Her head was down so she did not notice the man lying in her bed. She was shocked to see Sam lounging on her bed. She screamed and dropped her towel in the process;

"SAM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"

"YOUR ROOM THIS IS ARTIE'S ROOM!" he yelled back.

"NO THIS IS MY ROOM SO GET THE HELL OUT."

"This is Artie's room he gave me a key and told me to meet him here for a meeting" he said holding up the keycard.

Sam had noticed she was standing naked and unconsciously began licking his lips. _Damn she is so sexy. _He was staring and staring hard.

"Sam, SAM I am talking to you" she said.

"Oh yeah what did you say?" he asked.

"I said you don't get to stare at me like that anymore" she said putting on her robe.

"I can't help it" he said "you are still so sexy."

She ignored his last comment and mustered up all the diva sass she had in her;

"You need to leave now" she said with her hand on her hip.

"Fine I'll go" he got up and headed towards the door but stopped and turned to her "No I'm not going to go."

"Excuse me" she said "what do you mean you're not going to leave? Sam don't make me call security on you."

"You're not going to call security" he said his low voice "we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"So you would rather be a laughing stock in front of millions than to just get our shit together."

Those words have been running through her head ever since Santana told her what the director said.

"Fine" she said "let's talk."

She continued with her hygiene ritual while Sam was trying to figure out what to say.

"You still use that lotion" he said smiling "I always loved the way it smelled."

"I know you did" she laughed "you never had a problem tweeting that fact."

He laughed "I felt it needed to be trending."

"And I was stunned when it did trend."

"That was a proud moment for me."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Mercedes" saying that name out loud still felt weird because he had not said it in five years.

"Yes Sam."

"I'm sorry."

Mercedes let out a breath she did not even realize she was holding in. She felt the tears starting to form in her eyes. He said the words that she had been wanting to hear for five years. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

"W-What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for kicking you out that night. I'm sorry for saying those awful words to you. And I'm sorry for not coming after you and making us right again."

Mercedes didn't know how to take all that. Yes she missed him and wanted him to say those words to her but now that he was actually saying them she couldn't wrap her head around it.

"S-Sam I don't know what to say. I am just a little taken aback by all this."

"I understand Mercy-Mercedes" slipping back into saying his nickname for her was not going to make the situation better. "I just want us to be able to do Mrs. Ross justice tomorrow night and we need to be comfortable around each other."

"You're right Sam and I think we have made a huge step towards that."

"Yeah me too, I guess I should let you rest up you got a big day tomorrow" he said giving her his lop sided grin.

"So do you" she replied "Congrats on your nominations."

"Yours too" he said "even though I want to beat you for best new artist."

"Whatever Evans" she said rolling her eyes.

He laughed remembering how comfortable they had always been and this felt so familiar. "Mercedes"

"Yeah Sam"

"Is it too early to ask for a hug?"

She thought about it for a second and figured if they have to be comfortable around each other then they should be able to hug each other right?"

"No it's not too early" she said opening her arms to embrace him.

Sam walked over and engulfed his body around hers and instantly melted into her. Smelling her and feeling her soft body on his got him very aroused. She was not holding it together herself. Her body instantly wanted his touch. Feeling his strong arms around her made her lady loins ache for him. They held their embrace longer than either one of them wanted too but they could not seem to let go.

"I missed you" she whispered.

"I missed you too" he said.

She looked up at him to be met with his green eyes staring down at her. He dipped his head down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. They looked at each other after they broke apart and went in for another kiss this time more passionate and deeper. Their hands roaming all over each other's bodies getting reacquainted with each and every ripple and muscle and curve.

"Wait Sam we can't do this" Mercedes said.

"You're right this is not right" he agreed "we haven't seen one another in five years."

"Exactly and we just can't walk into each other's life and jump into bed with each other."

"Right I mean who knows you could have a boyfriend or even be married."

"I'm not married and I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh well I'm not married and I don't have a girlfriend."

They looked at each other again and jumped back into each other's arms and began kissing again.

"Wait Sam we have to stop we can't do this. I have so many mixed emotions about you right now and I need time to clear my head and sex is going to do nothing but cloud my brain."

"I understand Mercy and the last thing I want to do is mess with your head so I am going to go but I want you to know that I never stopped loving you and if you need me I'm right next door." he turned and walked to the door when he stopped and looked at her "by the way Mercy I love your album track number seven is my favorite and again I'm sorry" and he walked out the door.

Mercedes fell on the bed sobbing over what just happened with Sam. There she was with the love of her life right there in her face saying the words she had been longing to hear for five long years and she sent him away. What was she thinking? She wanted to run and chase after him but she couldn't. Somewhere in her brain was still some anger towards him that he did not chase after her that night so she was not going to chase after him. She noticed him call her Mercy again. _Why did he have to tell me he loved my album? And which song is track seven? _She jumped up and looked up her album online and saw what song he meant. Her eyes started to tear up when she saw what song it was. _Just Say Sorry._

Sam walked back in his room with a smile on his face. He knew from that kiss that he was one step closer to getting his Mercy back. He went and jumped in the shower and when he came out he noticed a note that someone had slid under his door. He picked it up and read it;

_Sam,_

_I loved your album too. Track number seven was my favorite too._

_Mercy_

He immediately looked to see what track number seven was on his album and that smile came back when he saw it. _The One That Got Away._

**A/N: So I hope you liked it let me know :-)**


	3. Grammy Night

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE SONG IF I DID SAM AND MERCEDES WOULD BE TOGETHER IN L.A. WITH THEIR OWN SPIN OFF WITH PUCK, ARTIE, AND SANTANA.**

**A/N: Happy SamCedes Week. So here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. Let me know. **

**Much Love **

_Endless Love_

The next day was filled with chaos and excitement. Santana and Artie were busy getting last minute things together and trying to find out if their plan worked.

"Has he said anything about their conversation?" Santana asked.

"No" Artie said "he is playing coy about the whole situation."

"So is she but she is a little calmer today."

"Yeah the stress he had yesterday seems to have melted away."

"Do you think they had sex?" Santana said.

"Nah" Artie replied "Sam didn't have his 'I just had sex face' this morning."

"Yeah neither did she and we both know when they have sex everybody around them knows."

"Truth"

"Well I got to make sure the diva has everything she needs for tonight."

"Yeah me too" Artie said "he gets a little diva himself if he doesn't get everything he needs before a performance."

"I guess she rubbed off on him" Santana smirked.

Walking the red carpet at the Grammys was everything Mercedes dreamed it could be screaming fans, flashing lights of the cameras, reporters screaming her name. She could not wipe the smile off of her face even if she wanted too. She was halfway down the carpet when she looked back and saw Sam stepping out of his car and waving to his adoring fans. She saw how happy he was and remembered that conversation they had about walking the red carpet together when she was nominated for her first Grammy and she told him that he would be nominated too for his top selling country album. Even though he never really believed it would happen he went along with the fantasy. Now here they are both walking the red carpet at the Grammys. Only one thing was missing they weren't together."

Once she made it inside and took her seat with her family, Santana, and Kurt.

"You look beautiful diva" Kurt said.

"Thank you Kurt. You look very handsome yourself" she replied.

Mercedes wore her signature purple strapless gown that cinched and the waist and flowed at the bottom with plenty of sparkles just the way she liked it. Hugged her curves perfectly and showed just the right amount of cleavage. Her make-up was flawless and her hair was swept to the side with soft curls on her shoulder.

"So have you seen Sam yet?" Santana asked.

"Yes I did, I saw him briefly when he arrived on the red carpet."

"How did he look?" Kurt asked.

"He looked good" she said _like sex on a stick she thought. _

"Just good?" he asked.

"He looked really good" she said.

"Mm hmm I knew it."

"You knew what?"

"You still love him."

"Why would you say that Kurt?" she asked.

"Because your eyes just sparkled when you talked about him" he smirked.

"No they did not" she said as she felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Ok diva whatever you say I'm just your best friend who knows you better than anybody."

Before she could respond she felt someone staring at her and when she turned around she was met with those green eyes that hadn't left her mind since their encounter last night. When Kurt turned to see what she was looking at he saw Sam walking towards them.

"Well look who it is, Mr. Sexy Country Cowboy himself Sam Evans how are you?"

"Kurt Hummel look at you. I haven't seen you since Finn and Rachel's wedding" giving Kurt a hug.

"You look like you're doing well yourself and its Hummel-Anderson now" Kurt said flashing his ring.

"I know I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding" he said "I was in the middle of my tour."

"Yes Blaine of course was devastated you couldn't make it" Kurt smirked "seeing he had a little crush on you."

Sam cheeks turned pink "he just wanted me for my body, I could never have his heart."

Everybody laughed.

"Santana it's good to see you again" Sam said.

"Trouty, good to see you as well" she said coldly.

"Do you really mean that or are these just pleasantries."

"Just pleasantries" she said "I am still not over being kicked out of that party that night in the pouring rain and freezing cold. I was about to bust up in there and go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your sorry ass but my girl needed me."

"Santana" Mercedes said.

"No Mercy she's right to be mad at me and I owe her an apology as well. Santana I am sorry for being a jerk to you and Mercy that night and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Whatever guppy lips I'll forgive you if you and Aretha can pull off this duet tonight."

"I know that's right" Artie said walking up to the group.

"Artie" Mercedes squealed and jumped to greet him.

"Cedes lookin fine as ever" he said giving her a big hug.

"You look great too Artie" she said "I have missed you."

"I have missed you too. I missed seeing dat ass on a regular."

"Artie you are a mess."

"Is it bad that I'm a bit jealous right now?" Sam asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You didn't greet me that way, hell you didn't greet me at all."

Mercedes sighed and rolled her eyes "sorry Sam hello how are you?" she walked over and gave him a hug.

"I am great now" he said "you look beautiful tonight Mercy."

"Thank you" she said "you clean up well yourself."

"You taught me that it's a time and place to pull out the good stuff."

She laughed

Artie, Santana, and Kurt noticed the flirting going on between them.

"Well I hate to break this mini glee reunion but we need to get to our seats" Artie said "but we need to get together before we leave Mike wants to see you guys."

"Mike's here?" Mercedes asked

"Yeah he was my date" Sam laughed.

"Well maybe we will see you guys at one of the after parties" she said.

"Let me see your phone" he asked.

She handed him the phone before asking "why?"

He started putting his contact information in her phone "so you can text me which party you're going to and we can meet you guys there."

"Ok that sounds cool."

"Well I'll see you backstage" he smiled.

"Yeah" she smiled back.

Sam and Artie walked to their seats.

"That was smooth Evans" Artie said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam smirked.

"Sure you don't"

**A/N: I hope you liked let me know :-) **


	4. Love Song

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE SONG IF I DID SAM AND MERCEDES WOULD BE TOGETHER IN L.A. WITH THEIR OWN SPIN OFF WITH PUCK, ARTIE, AND SANTANA.**

**A/N: Happy SamCedes Week. So here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. Let me know. **

**Much Love **

_Endless Love_

So the show started and they were announcing the first category that Mercedes was up for Best R&B Artist and she won. She was so stunned that she didn't move when they called her name Santana literally had to shove her out of her seat and Kurt helped her up the stairs.

"Oh My Goodness" she said "I never expected this."

Just when the applause died down she heard "Yeah Mercy" she smiled knowing it was Sam.

"I can't even believe this is happening so let me hurry before they turn the music on me I want to thank God always for blessing me with this gift and this opportunity to do what I love, my mom, dad, brother, and the best manager in the world Santana Lopez, my best friend and stylist Kurt Hummel-Anderson, my fans I love you guys so much without you there is no me. Thank you all."

She was so excited she ran off the stage to go get ready for the performance. Santana and Kurt came to her dressing room to help her get ready as well as congratulate her. She wore a gold floor length gown that looked as if it was made for her body. Her team quickly changed her hair and makeup. The stage manager got her microphone pack on and she made her way to the waiting area. Sam came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist;

"You did it Miss Jones" he whispered in her ear "you finally won your first Grammy, congratulations."

Mercedes breath hitched with Sam's breath on her skin and his arms around her.

"Yes I did" she said smiling "thank you Mr. Evans."

"You're welcome; you ready to go kill this tribute?"

"I am" she turned to face him "are you?"

"Most definitely" he replied.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips "I'll see you out there" she said turning to go get in position, leaving a stunned Sam standing frozen in his spot.

They announced the tribute and it started with Jennifer Hudson singing _Upside Down._

Then the music slowed down and Sam walked out;

(**Sam=bold**, _Mercedes=Italics_, **both=bold underline**)

**My love,**

** There's only you in my life**

** The only thing that's bright**

_My first love,_

_ You're every breath that I take_

_ You're every step I make_

**And I**

_ (I-I-I-I-I)_

** I want to share**

**All my love with you**

** No one else will do...**

_And your eyes_

**Your eyes, your eyes**

** They tell me how much you care**

** Ooh yes, you will always be**

** My endless love**

**Two hearts,**

** Two hearts that beat as one**

** Our lives have just begun**

_Forever_

** (ohhhhhh)**

** I'll hold you close in my arms**

** I can't resist your charms**

_And love_

**Oh, love**

** I'll be a fool**

** For you,**

** I'm sure**

_ You know I don't mind_

** Oh, you know I don't mind**

**'cause you,**

** You mean the world to me**

** Oh**

_ I know_

** I know**

_ I've found _

**I've found**

**In you**

** My endless love**

**Oooh-woow**

**Boom, boom**

** Boom, boom, boom, boom, booom**

** Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom**

**Oooh, and love**

** Oh, love**

**I'll be that fool**

** For you,**

** I'm sure**

_ You know I don't mind_

** Oh you know**

_ I don't mind_

**And, yes**

** You'll be the only one**

** 'cause no one can deny**

** This love I have inside**

** And I'll give it all to you**

**My love**

_My love, my love_

** My endless love**

They were inches away from each other and they gave each other a quick kiss before the music started and Mercedes introduced Beyoncé singing _I'm Coming Out._

_"_Was that planned?" Kurt whispered to Santana.

"No" Santana smiled and her phone buzzed.

**Operation SamCedes was a huge success. ~AA**

**Wanky! I hope that was hot enough for the director. ;-p ~Snixx**

**LOL! I'm sure it was ~AA**

Sam grabbed her hand and led her off stage but they really didn't have time to talk because they had to go back on stage and sing the end of the song with Beyoncé and Jennifer Hudson. Right after the performance they had to stand backstage because they were about to announce Best New Artist.

"And the winner is…. Sam Evans."

He was so happy he just grabbed Mercedes and spun her around and she happily hugged him back. He walked out on stage and she stood there smiling watching him except his award.

"Whew" he said "this is amazing. I didn't think I would win this one. I for sure thought Mercedes Jones had this one, isn't she amazing."

Everyone clapped.

"I am no good with speakin in public but I got to thank the good Lord above. My parents, my baby brother and sister, my manager Artie, we did it man, my label, my band and my fans I love you. And a special thank you to the one person who made me believe I could do this even when I didn't think I could. Thank you Mercy."

He walked off the stage to see her still standing there with tears in her eyes. She gave him the biggest hug she could muster up.

"I love you Sam" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you to Mercy" he whispered.

They were both dragged away because Mercedes had to change and be seated for the next award and so did Sam. She quickly changed into her third outfit for the night a red knee length dress almost like her Disco Inferno dress. Sam won for Best Country Artist and Mercedes won Song of the Year.

"I have to say this I forgot last time" she said "I have to thank my label and someone who gave me the strength to follow my dreams and made a little video that got the attention of my label to even give me a job. So thank you boo I will forever and always love you."

The smile on Sam's face could not go away even if he wanted it too. The woman he has loved and thought he lost just said she loved him. The one person outside of his family to fully believe in him and his talents has come back into his life again. He now feels complete again.

After everything was over and Mercedes and Sam did all the press and taking many questions about the kiss, which they both answered it was part of the act, it was time to get their party on. Sam and Mercedes were inseparable the whole night except when he allowed Mike to dance with her. They found themselves on the terrace sitting on a bench cuddled up next to each other.

"So how does it feel?" he asked.

"How does what feel?" she asked

"To win your first Grammy"

"You should know since you got yours too."

"Yeah I know how I feel, but I wanna know how you feel?"

"I feel amazing, but not just because I got two Grammys."

"So what's the other reason?"

"Because I got you" she said.

"Mercy you never lost me, we just had to find our own way first. I sure did miss you though."

"So did I boo."

"Man I love it when you call me your boo."

She giggled "you will always be my boo."

"Mercy"

"Yeah Sam"

"Remember how you always said that you wanted to get married after you won your first Grammy."

"Yeah and you told me that you knew a great guy who did impressions and was totally into me."

"Well that guy is still totally into you and really wants to marry you."

She sat up and turned to look at him.

"Sam Evans if this is your way of proposing to me then it's rather pathetic."

"Yeah it is kinda bad huh? Ok let me try this."

He pulled out a velvet box out of his suit jacket and got down on one knee.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod Sam what are you doing?"

"Mercedes Jones I have loved you since you danced with me at the prom and I never stopped loving you. You are truly my Endless Love and it would just make my world if you would agree to be my wife. Mercedes Jones will you marry me?"

With tears streaming down her face "YES Sam I will marry you."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" he said

"YES SAM I LOVE YOU and I want to marry you" she said "I always wanted to marry you and I was hoping one day you would come back to me and now you're here. I have waited five years for you Sam and I don't wanna wait any longer to be with you.

"Neither do I Mercy."

"Let's just go do it" she said.

"What?" he said laughing.

"Let's go to Vegas and get married."

"When?"

"How soon can we get a plane?" she said.

"You're serious? Don't play with me Mercy cause you know I will make it happen baby."

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips "make it happen boo."

His eyes almost bugged out of his head and before she could change her mind he was on the phone making arrangements.

"Good thing this black card comes with 24 hour concierge service" he said.

"You got to love the black card" she said.

Sam had got a charted jet, a limo to the hotel, and a room in under an hour. The jet would be waiting when they got there.

"So are we going to tell our friends and family" he asked.

"Let's tell them when we get back" she said.

"Yeah sounds like a plan" he said "you ready Future Mrs. Evans?"

"I've been ready for five years Mr. Evans."

He leaned down and they gave each other a kiss that made them see fireworks.

**A/N: I hope you liked let me know :-)**


	5. Vegas Baby

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE SONG IF I DID SAM AND MERCEDES WOULD BE TOGETHER IN L.A. WITH THEIR OWN SPIN OFF WITH PUCK, ARTIE, AND SANTANA.**

**A/N: Happy SamCedes Week. So here is the LAST chapter of this story. IT'S VEGAS BABY! Time to see if what happens in Vegas really stay in Vegas. I hope you like it if so tell a friend…LOL Any way the songs in this Chapter are Thank You by Keith Urban and We Are Man and Wife by Michelle Featherstone. **

**Much Love **

_Endless Love_

They arrived in Vegas before sunrise and were already checked in their room. They were so tired from the previous night they went straight to sleep. That afternoon they had gotten up and dressed and had them a late lunch.

"So Sam when do you want to do this?" she asked sipping on her glass of wine.

"As soon as we can get things arranged Mercy" he replied.

"You wanna do one of those drive through weddings?" she smirked.

"No" he said "even though we are doing this in Vegas I still want it to be beautiful for my baby."

"Sam I love you so much and it does not matter where we get married as long as I am marrying you I will be happy."

"Well since you feel that way let me plan the whole thing and all you need to worry about is picking your dress."

She regretted telling him that.

"Sam are you going to have some crazy Avatar wedding or Star Trek?"

"Is that what you want?"

"No not really. Is that what you want?"

"No Mercy I will not do that to you on our wedding day. I know that's not what you're into so I will not force it on our day. This is about both of us so it should be what we both love."

"See this is why I want to marry you boo, because you know what to say. I trust you Sam so you can plan the wedding."

Wow really?" he asked "I didn't think you were going to do it. I will plan a great wedding and tonight we are going to be husband and wife."

"I like the sound of that."

Mercedes phone started buzzing she looked and saw it was Santana she rolled her eyes and rejected the call. Not two seconds later Sam's phone started buzzing and it was Artie, he also rejected the call.

"You know they go keep calling" he said.

"Yeah" she said "but I am not going to answer my phone until I am Mrs. Mercedes Jones-Evans."

"Mm I like the sound of that. So no phones till were married" he said.

"I don't want to hear anyone trying to talk me out of this."

"You think they would?" he asked.

"I know they would, but I know what I want Sam and that is you being my husband. Nobody has had to live in my heart and as much as I tried to move on without you I couldn't. My heart was broken Sam and yes you caused it-"

Hearing her say that broke his heart. To know he was responsible for hurting the only woman he truly love was painful.

She continued "but those moments we were together in my room and backstage, watching you accept you're Grammys, watching you walk the red carpet, singing that song with you, made the pain go away for the first time in a long time. And I knew that even though I might get hurt sometimes being with you makes the pain go away.

"Baby I can't promise you that things are going to be perfect all the time but I will tell I promise to love you with all that I have and I will never intentionally hurt you Mercy.

"I know Sam. I waited for you and now that you're here I am never letting you go again."

"I'm not going anywhere. So no phones till were married."

"No phones till we consummate the marriage" she smirked.

"Ooh I like that even better" he growled and grabbed her into his arms for a hot sexy kiss.

"We better get the ball rolling on this wedding so we can get to consummating" he said.

They went to their room and Sam was busy getting things arranged for the wedding and Mercedes was doing some shopping online and setting up a meeting with a personal shopper. They separated for the rest of the afternoon to get the things they needed for the wedding and wedding night. Mercedes pick a dress and Sam got a new suit. When Mercedes got back to the room she saw a note from Sam on the nightstand;

_To my future wifey, _

_Everything is planned someone is going to knock on the door at seven o'clock sharp follow them and they will bring you to me and we will become husband wife. Be dressed and ready to go. I love you forever and always._

_Your future hubby. _

Mercedes smiled as she read the letter knowing her man had taken care of everything. She could not wait until seven o'clock rolled around. She made a quick call to some friends of hers for a surprise for Sam at the wedding.

Sam was talking to the wedding coordinator at the hotel going over last minute details with her. As he was walking back to the hotel he heard;

"Evans is that you?"

He turned around to see his old friend standing right there before his eyes.

"Puck what are you doing here man?"

"Me and the missus are here on a little getaway. What are you doing here? I saw you last night swappin spit with your ex at the Grammys."

Sam blushed at the way he described his rather public display of affection with Mercy.

"We were performing."

"Yeah tell that shit to someone who don't know you still hung up on sexy mama."

"Ok Puck but wait you got married?"

"Yeah I did about four months ago."

"Well I want to meet the woman who tamed the Puck-a-sauras."

"You already know me." a voice came from behind Sam

He turned around to see her;

"Quinn" he said.

"The one and only" she replied "How are you Sam?"

"I'm good. Wow, Quinn Puckerman huh?"

"Yeah I decided to make an honest man out of him."

"Good somebody needed to" Sam teased.

"Wait didn't I see you on TV last night kissing Mercy-mine?"

"Yes Quinn we were performing."

She looked at Puck and he looked at her and they both cracked up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"That joked you just told about you and Cedes just performing" Quinn said "you know you can't lie to me Evans you are still totally in love with her."

"Ok I am still in love with Mercy" he said "but the best part is she is still in love with me."

"Did she tell you that?" Quinn asked.

"Yes she did as a matter of fact can you guys keep a secret?"

Quinn and Puck nodded.

"We came here to get married."

"WHAT!" they both said in unison.

"Shh keep your voices down" Sam said'

"You and Mercedes are getting married? When did you guys even get back together?" Puck asked.

"We got back together last night."

"And now you're getting married?" Quinn asked.

"Yes."

"Sam did you pressure that girl to marry you?"

"No I didn't as a matter of fact this is my Mercy's idea" he said with his signature grin on his face.

"You're serious right now." Quinn said.

"Very serious" Sam said

"Well I'm happy for you bro, but why keep it a secret?"

"Well it's so sudden and Mercy says she don't want to deal with people trying to talk her out of it."

"She thinks people will try to talk her out of marrying you why?"

"Because of what went down between us and since we are really just now reconnecting people might tell us to wait but we have waited for five years and we don't want to wait any longer. I need my Mercy and she needs me."

Wow Sam you are really serious about this" Quinn said "well Puck and I are here for you guys. When is this wedding taking place?"

Sam looked at his watch "in about three hours."

"Really Sam three hours, well Puck give me your credit card."

"Why Quinn" Puck asked.

"Because, if we are going to a wedding, I'm going to need a new dress and you a new suit.

Puck knew better than to argue with her so he just handed it over.

"Quinn can you do me a favor?" Sam asked.

"Sure Sam what is it?"

It was ten minutes till seven and Mercedes was putting on the finishing touches of her makeup and fixing her hair. The last thing she put on was her dress. It was a simple white floor length halter dress very slinky and sexy, showed off her cleavage and hourglass figure. She was ready to become Mrs. Sam Evans. She missed Sam and she just wanted to see him since they hadn't seen each other since lunch. Then she heard the knock at the door. She jumped up and grabbed her purse. She opened the door and screamed;

"QUINN"

"CEDES"

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm here to take you to the love of your life." Quinn said.

Quinn and Mercedes started walking to the ceremony site.

Mercedes tried not to cry so she wouldn't ruin her makeup but was failing epically.

"How did you know we were doing this? No one knows." Mercedes said.

"We ran into Sam earlier in the lobby and he told us."

"Wait we who?"

"Me and my husband."

"Q you got married? And didn't tell me?"

"Like you were about to do?"

"Touché Q" Mercedes said as they made their way to these huge double doors "so what is your husband's name?"

Right on cue Puck slid into view.

"His name is Puck" he said flashing that smile.

"OH MY GOD PUCK."

"The one and only Sexy Mama and may I say you look amazing."

"Thank you Puck" she smiled "you and Q are married?"

"Yup we got married about four months ago, but we can talk about us later someone is waiting for you behind those doors."

Mercedes face lit up thinking about her boo standing a few feet away waiting for her.

"I'm ready to get my Sam"

"Will you allow me the honor of escorting you to your groom?"

"I would be honored" she said "thank you Puck" she kissed him on the cheek.

The huge doors opened and Mercedes gasped when she saw all Sam had planned. She was led outside down a path covered with rose petals and purple and white flowers were all over the place. The path was lit with candles all the way to the lighted gazebo where Sam and the minister were standing. More flowers were covering the gazebo. All the flowers matched the flowers that were in her bouquet that Quinn had presented to her. There was a four piece orchestra playing Endless Love as she and Puck walked up. The tears were flowing at this point. Her eyes met Sam's and from that moment on they were locked on him. He looked beautiful. Sam wore a black suit that fit him perfectly and a light purple shirt to match the flowers no tie with the top three buttons undone to show off the sexy of course. When Mercedes got to Sam she saw the tears in his eyes. Puck handed her off to Sam and took his place behind him. The minister began;

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. I was speaking to this young man and he told me that you two fell in love at your Jr. Prom"

"Correction" Mercedes interrupted "he fell in love with me at our Jr. Prom. I fell in love with him a few weeks later in New York."

Sam acted shocked "what are you saying" acting overly dramatic.

"Boy stop you couldn't help but fall in love with all this when you saw me doing my thing at prom" she said pointing to herself.

Everybody there was laughing at their banter.

"You're right baby I couldn't help myself" Sam agreed.

"Well" the minister said "I guess he only told me his side of the story but at some point you both fell in love with each other."

They both nodded.

"You were together the rest of high school and college but you fell apart at one point and were away from each other for five years. But as I was told the love for each other never left."

They both nodded again.

"Some call it fate, others call it coincidence, I'm going to call it destiny that you two were in the same place in your careers to end up at the Grammy awards at the same time, and it was made very difficult for your paths not to cross at this present time. Destiny has guided you two back together again and only the strength of your love will carry you down the road of life. So nurture and care for one another. Love and respect each other. Honor and cherish the relationship you fought to get back too. Now the groom has something he wanted to say.

"Mercy I am so very happy right now that you said yes to marry me. I know that at one point I broke your heart. I was the cause of so many tears you cried. I wish I could go back in time and fix everything but since I can't I promise from this day forward I am going to make you smile as much as I made you cry. I am going to make you laugh as many times tears fell from your eyes. And I am going to make so happy you became Mrs. Mercedes Jones-Evans. I want to thank you Mercy for giving my life new meaning and a new purpose. Until I met you I never knew what love truly was and what it could be. So this song is just saying thank you Mercy."

Puck brought a chair for Mercedes to sit in for her serenade. The music started to play;

**There were nights where I was sure**

** I wouldn't see the morning sun**

** And there were days that seemed so dark**

** I couldn't wait for night to come**

** I couldn't stand to think about how**

** My life used to be**

** And how without a single warning**

** It all slipped away from me**

** Like a fool I thought I could fight**

** The shadows on my own**

** To the dark I was no stranger**

** But this was stronger than I'd known**

** And by the time I knew that I was in too deep I'd gone too far**

** And the light that used to guide me**

** Had faded from my heart**

** And I found myself in places I thought I'd never go**

** Surrounded by strangers I was so far away from home**

** And I don't know how you found me**

** All I know is I owe you everything**

** Yes I do**

**[Chorus]**

** And I thank you for my heart**

** I thank you for my life**

** And I thank god for grace and MERCY**

** And that you became my wife**

** I'm seeing for the first time**

** The stars, the sun and moon**

** But they've got nothing on the power**

** Of this love I have for you**

** And I thank you, thank you**

**Now people say they'll stand beside you**

** They swear they'll never leave**

** But when the rain started falling**

** You know it only fell on me **

**And it was hard to keep believing in myself **

**When all I felt was so much pain and guilt and shame**

** I couldn't even ask for help**

** I don't know if I believe in other lives**

** But when you came**

** There was something so familiar**

** About the way you said my name**

** And the whole world started turning**

** And I swear that I'd been born again brand new**

** And it's all because of you**

**And so I thank you for my heart**

** I thank you for my life**

** And I thank god for grace and MERCY**

** And that you became my wife**

** I'm seeing for the first time**

** The stars, the sun and moon**

** But they've got nothing on the power**

** Of this love I have for you**

** And I thank you**

**And I've seen so many things**

** That I just can't explain**

** But the miracle of miracles is how**

** With your love I was saved**

**And I thank you **

** I thank you for my life**

** And I thank god for grace and MERCY**

** And that you became my wife**

** I'm seeing for the first time**

** The stars, the sun and moon**

** But they've got nothing on the power**

** Of this love I give to you**

**And I thank you for my heart**

** I thank you for my life**

** I thank god for grace and MERCY**

** And that you became my wife**

** The day I started breathing**

** Was the day you took my hand**

** And 'til the day I die**

** Baby**

** I'll forever be your man**

** And I thank you, I thank you **

**Yes I do, don't you know that I thank you**

**Oooh**

Mercedes jumped up and hugged Sam so tight with tears in her eyes she just loved him so much.

"That song was so beautiful Sam" she said "thank you."

"You're beautiful" he said.

Puck was about to take the chair away but Mercedes stopped him.

"Now it's my turn" she said leading Sam to the chair. "You know you were not going to shower me with all this wonderfulness and not get some from me in return. Sam when we're together my heart is at peace even when you shut down on me, or frustrate me with being overprotective sometimes or when we disagree I always know that even though we get mad sometimes you'll always come back to me. Now granite I never thought it would take five years" she laughed "but you came back to me. You said that I never lost you and I want you to know you never lost me either. The time apart only made me want you more so just so it's clear we're never breaking up again."

"Never again Mercy" Sam said

"Your mine Sam and I'm yours forever and always."

The music started;

**All the things you are to me **

**Darling you have set me free **

**I'll always give you what you need and what you deserve **

**All the joy and all this love **

**I know that it is from above **

**And now together there is enough to fill this world **

**Cause you are the love of my life you are the love of my life and now we're man and wife **

**Of all the things that you will do **

**Yet now I'm standing next to you **

**Darling I will see you through the rest of our lives **

**With you beside me I have won **

**I'm glad I've waited for so long **

**There is no doubt that you are the one for me **

**Cause you are the love of my life you are the love of my life **

**And every time; (I wake those eyes) **

**There'll be things; (That we will bring) **

**Everything is going to be fine now you're in my life**

**So I give you heart and soul **

**It's yours to take where ever you go **

**And through the years you'll always know it's yours to keep**

** God has blessed this sacred vow **

**And angels high above look down **

**They see the two of us have found the perfect love **

**Cause you are the love of my life you are the love of my life **

**You are the love of my life Yeah you are the love of my life and now we are man and wife **

**We're man and wife**

**We're man and wife**

Sam had tears falling from his eyes admiring this woman he loves so much.

They got back in position in front of the minister whispering to each other I love you. They exchange rings and the vows.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sam and Mercedes looked each other in the eye and smiled so bright. Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes and leaned down and they kissed each other with a renewed vigor. It was passionate, sexy, sensual, sweet, and loving wrapped up into one kiss. When they broke apart Sam scooped Mercedes up and walked down the aisle. Once out the door the kisses never stopped. Puck and Quinn came out with the license and Mercedes, Sam, Quinn and Puck signed in their rightful places.

"You're married!" Quinn screamed.

"I know!" Mercedes screamed back

"EEEEEEEEE" they both squealed.

"Welcome to the club man" Puck said patting Sam on the back.

"Thanks man and I am so glad you guys were here to witness this for us."

"It was destiny" Puck said.

"Yeah destiny" Sam said looking at Mercedes.

She turned to see him staring at her.

"What are you looking at Mr. Evans?"

"I am looking at the sexiest woman on the planet who happens to be the new Mrs. Evans."

"I like how that sounds."

"Well Mrs. Evans we have to go."

"Where are we going Mr. Evans?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans got some consummating to do" Sam said wagging his eyebrow.

"You're right Mr. Evans we do, lead the way. Bye Q and Puck call me later girl" Sam was kissing her neck "maybe tomorrow girl" he was sucking all down her collarbone "you know what I'll call you bye."

They could not get to the room fast enough. Sam carried her into the room. He kicked the door closed with his foot and took her to the bed and laid her down. He hovered over her and began to kiss her all over her neck and chest. He took off her dress and saw the white lace bra and panty set she wore.

"You are beautiful Mercy my angel."

He made quick work removing her bra and sucking her nipples and caressing the other one. Knowing he can make her cum with just playing with her breast always gave him excitement. So he sucked, nibbled, licked, flicked, even bite making her shiver and squeal. Sam loved the sounds his wife made. He slowly kissed down her stomach. Kissing abound her around her belly button. Sliding her panties off and peppering her thighs with kisses. He gave her lower lips a quick swipe with tongue. She moaned with sheer pleasure. She missed his touch and how good he made her feel. Sam slid his index finger into her already wet pussy causing her to moan louder when he slid another finger inside.

"Mmmm Sam oh it feels so good baby"

"You're so wet for me baby."

Sam smiled and then continued to taste her sweet nectar she made just for him. He had almost forgotten how sweet she tasted. He loved her moans and her squeals to let him know he was doing it right. He felt her walls tightening around his fingers. And he began to thrust faster and harder as he sucked on her clit. He wanted her to cum so he can feast off of her love.

"Cum for me Mercy cum for your boo."

Mercedes loved the way Sam strummed her pussy like his guitar just so she could sing in the key of Sam. He knew the right chords to play inside her to make her hit that glory note he loves to hear. Tonight it was something different than before he was so much more invested with her body like he was exploring it for the first time. Then she remembered that it was the first time in five years and that her now husband was reacquainting himself with his wife. The thought of that and the feel of Sam's fingers and tongue in her pussy made her cum harder than she ever had before.

"OOOOOOOOoooOooooo SAAAAAAMMMMM!"

Sam licked up all his sweet honey and thrust his fingers inside her while she rode out her climax. After Mercedes caught her breath she looked down at Sam who was still licking his fingers and gave him a knowing look.

"It's my turn boo."

Sam smiled and took his place on the bed.

"You still have on too many clothes let me get you out of those."

She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off and began kissing down his chest licking his nipples and abs, kissing down to his pants he unbuttoned them and pulled them off with his boxers releasing what she had been waiting for. She licked the entire side of his dick and started sucking at the head.

"Mmm just as good as I remembered" she said smacking her lips

"Damn Mercy you are so sexy"

She continued to suck, lick and stroke his dick. Feeling him grow more in her mouth got her excited she started moaning and humming on his dick.

"Shit Mercy your mouth feels so good on my dick baby I'm gonna cum baby."

Hearing him only made her even more excited she wanted him to feel what he just made her feel. She wanted to taste her husband and see him in an orgasmic bliss. She sucked harder and faster and Sam was bucking his hips so she knew he was close to his edge. A few more strokes and licks and she felt his hot seed shoot in her mouth and Sam uttered something completely incoherent. His body was shaking and she stroked him till he calmed down from his climax.

"FUCK MERCY that was AMAZING"

"I am glad you liked it."

"I fucking loved it."

"Only the best for my husband" she smiled as she settled herself on his chest.

"Can you say that again?"

"My husband"

San sighed "that sounds so good coming from my wife's lips. She has great lips. My wife can do some special things with those lips."

"Sam you are crazy."

"Crazy about you Mercy."

"And I am crazy about my husband."

"I love you Mercy."

"I love you too Sam."

"Mercy"

"Yeah"

"Have you thought of a way to tell our family and friends?"

Mercedes thought about it and she started smiling.

"Mercy what is that smile about?"

"I got an idea but not yet because your friend is making an appearance and I feel like playing."

"Well who am I to turn my beautiful wife down for a play date?"

"I want to play fast and rough and get down and dirty with my husband."

After three rounds of pure unadulterated fun and pleasure Sam and Mercedes finally decided that their marriage was properly consummated. They lay in the bed with their bodies wrapped around each looking like sex.

"So" Sam said breathless "what was this plan of yours?"

"Oh yeah" she reached over and grabbed her phone "come here" she took a picture of them smiling and her flashing her ring. She sent him a copy. "I think we should get something trending" she smirked.

"Are you serious? I can tweet this?" he asked.

"As long as it's something good and I'll tweet one too. We'll send it at the same time."

"Ok" he said.

They both were busy getting their tweets together.

"I'm ready" he said.

"Me too" she said.

1

2

3

Send

Both of their phones went off so they read each other's tweet.

MercedesJonesDiva Mr. and Mrs. Evans all smiles over here #Marriedlifeisgreat

SamIAmEvans The new Mr. and Mrs. Evans Living out their Endless Love #Marriedlifeisgreat

"Oh Sam that is so sweet" she kissed his swollen lips "we are living out our Endless Love."

"Forever and Always baby."

"So how long before they try to call us" he asked

Just then both their phones started ringing. They cracked up laughing as they ignored the calls.

Sam started singing softly;

_And no one can deny _

_This love I have inside_

Mercedes joined in;

_And I'll give it all to you_

_My love my love _

_My Endless Love._

**_The End_**

**A/N: So this is the end. I hope you liked let me know :-)**


	6. The Reaction pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE SONG IF I DID SAM AND MERCEDES WOULD BE TOGETHER IN L.A. WITH THEIR OWN SPIN OFF WITH PUCK, ARTIE, AND SANTANA.**

**A/N: SURPRISE! I know I ended the story but a few of my readers asked me to continue with this and show the reaction to the sudden wedding and me always wanting to give my readers what they want I decided to give it to you. This is part 1 of the reactions. I hope you enjoy.**

**Much Love **

**_Endless Love_**

_The Reactions pt. 1_

After being locked up in their hotel room enjoying their new life as husband and wife for the past two days Sam and Mercedes decided it was time to face reality again.

"Do we really have to go babe?" Sam whined

"As much as I've enjoyed being locked up in this room with my sexy husband sexing up every surface in this room, unfortunately we do have jobs we have to get back to."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I was preparing for a tour."

"So was I" she said "not to mention a slew of interviews I know Santana had to push back which I am sure she is not happy about."

"Artie is going to kill me for pulling this stunt without even a heads up."

"I can hear Santana now talking about Wheezy you go sneak off and get married to Froggy Lips without telling me, you go make me go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your diva ass."

"Yeah that sounds like Satan."

"Have you checked your phone yet?" she asked.

"No not yet have you?"

"No I was scared" she said "I know my parents have called."

"Your dad is going to kill me" he said "I know it."

"Your mom is going to hate me."

"I don't think she'll hate you but she is going to be so mad at me."

"Sam did we do the right thing?"

"Mercy we did what was right for us and if our family and friends can't see that then that's on them. I am so happy to finally be your husband and I have no regrets."

"I have no regrets either of becoming Mrs. Evans" she reassured him "but I just don't know if we went about it the right way."

"We did get caught up in the emotions of the moment but it's done now so we just have to go and face the consequences."

"As long as I have you by my side Mr. Evans I can face anything."

"I'll be with you every step of the way Mrs. Evans. So I guess it's time to go."

"First stop LA" Mercedes said.

When the couple landed back in LA they went straight to Mercedes house. Paparazzi were camped out across the street from her home but were unable to get a clear shot of the couple who parked in the garage. When they walked inside they were greeted by Santana and Mr. and Mrs. Jones.

"So you finally decided to come back Wheezy?" Santana said.

"Mom, dad, Santana why are you guys in my house?"

"Girl don't you come in here questioning us" Tanya Jones said "we are the ones who have questions for you. How dare you run off to Vegas and get married to the man who broke your heart and you have not seen in five years."

"Mama please" Mercedes said "I love Sam and you know it. Yes he hurt me but I love him so much and I am sure he won't do anything like that again to me. He loves me mama and I love him. I waited five years for him and I was not about to let another minute pass without being his forever I just couldn't."

Mercedes was crying and Sam came and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mrs. Jones with all due respect I love your daughter and I know you know that. Before I messed up I was planning on making her my wife. This just felt right for us and we hope that one day you will accept it."

"You didn't even have the decency to ask me for my daughter's hand and I am not sure I am ever going to be understanding of this whole situation" George Jones said.

"Sir I do apologize for not doing things the proper way but my love for Mercedes was and is too strong for me to think about doing the right thing sometimes. I will promise you this I will take care of your daughter for the rest of my life. I will do everything I can to make sure she will never regret agreeing to be my wife."

Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand giving it a squeeze.

"Mama, daddy I know this was a bit crazy of Sam and I to run off and get married like that but it was right for us. Now I am sorry that we didn't go through the proper channels for your approval but I would love to have your blessing but for the record it is not a factor on our marriage if we don't get it."

"Where are you two going to live? What about your busy schedules? How do you plan on building this relationship with you two on the road all the time?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Well we can go back and forth from my home in Nashville and her home here" Sam said "and as far as our schedules goes we know that it is not going to be easy but we will discuss things and work out our schedules. Mrs. Jones I know our situation is hectic but Mercedes and I will handle it together."

"No" Santana said "you two will not be handling your schedules because that is going to be Artie's and my job. You two have no idea of what this stunt you pulled has done. The calls from your labels, and reporters have been coming at me non-stop ever since that stupid tweet the two of you put out. So now we have to do damage control."

"It can't be that bad Santana" Mercedes said.

"You have no idea. The label wants to know where your head is right now and if you are going to do irrational things like this all the time. And there goes your so called 'I want to keep my private life private' with the paparazzi because the gossip rags are eating this up. I hope you two know it is already going around that the two of you got married so fast because you are pregnant. Not to mention your lawyers are calling me praying you got a pre-nup."

"A pre-nup, we don't need a pre-nup" Mercedes said.

"I have my own money and so do she" Sam said "but it does not matter anyway because I never plan on letting her go so we definitely don't need it."

"That's sweet" Santana said sarcastically "but he is only looking out for his client."

"I get it but we will straighten everything out with everybody as soon as we get back."

"Get back where the hell you think you're going?" Santana snapped.

"Nashville with Sam."

"Oh no you're not" she said "you have a meeting with the label and some interviews set up."

"The meeting is in two days and I'll be back by then but I owe it to my husband to be by his side when he faces his family like he was with me."

"Baby if you need to stay then that's fine I will be ok."

"See Guppy Face will be fine."

"No San I will be by his side" Mercedes said turning to Sam cupping his face "I am always going to be by your side. We're in this together remember."

"Forever and always" Sam said giving her a kiss.

"Well since I can't stop you from going please promise you will be back for the meeting."

"I will San I promise. Now I need to go and pack a few things for the trip. Babe will you come and help me please."

"Sure baby."

They made their way to her bedroom.

"I have never seen your place before" Sam said.

"I know so what do you think?"

"It's so you."

"I like it."

"How long have you been here?"

"About three years. I got it with my very first big check."

"So did I. My first big purchase was my house."

"Great minds think alike I suppose."

"I wonder if you're thinking what I'm thinking right now" he said.

Mercedes turned to look at her husband glaring back at her with the sexiest look she has ever seen on his face. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I think you're thinking what a great bed I have and how much you want to test it out."

"Damn woman you know me so well."

"I do but you know we don't have time to do that because we got a plane to catch."

"I know I had to try though."

"Just help me pack so we can go."

After getting Mercedes packed the couple headed back to the airport but this time they were surrounded by the paparazzi.

"Mercedes is it true you and Sam have been together this whole time? Were you ashamed to be seen in public with him?"

Sam, how did you break the news to your girlfriend Taylor Swift that you got married?"

"Mercedes is it true you're pregnant?"

"Sam what do you have to say about the rumor you only married Mercedes because you were about to get dropped from your label and needed money?"

They ignored all the questions being thrown at them as made their way to the gate to board their flight. They both stopped briefly to sign a few autographs and take pictures with a few fans, when they got on the flight Mercedes started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"I was just wondering how you were going to break the news to Taylor that you got married" she said laughing even harder.

Sam started laughing "I guess I'll tell her after you have the baby."

They were doubled over in laughter at this point.

"I cannot believe the rumors that sprung up so fast" Sam said.

"It's kind of funny how people can take something so innocent and turn it into something so ugly and twisted" Mercedes said "all I wanted to do was marry the man I love but it has to be some kind of ugly motive or underhanded reason behind it."

"Babe it does not matter what the outside world thinks about our marriage as long as we know that we are real and solid."

"Solid as a rock" Mercedes sang.

"A little Ashford and Simpson I see" Sam smiled.

"You know it" she said "so LA went better than I expected. My dad didn't kill you."

"Thank goodness" Sam said "but we never got their blessings either."

"Yeah that makes me sad but I am sure they will come around eventually, maybe when we give them their first grandchild."

"Well maybe we should get to practicing right away" he said wagging his eyebrow.

"No grandchildren till after the tour. I don't want to be pregnant on stage bouncing around. I want to enjoy my pregnancy fully and not have to do a whole lot but let my husband take care of me."

"I will definitely take care of you."

"I know you will."

They sat in silence just holding each other's hand.

"Sam"

"Yeah"

"Do you think your parents will be mad at me?"

"I think they'll be more upset with me. You know they are going to think I forced you into this."

"They always said you fall in love fast and hard and you leap into things without thinking first. I know they will be shocked to find out this was my idea."

"Yeah they will. I know who will be even more upset."

"Who"

"Stevie, when we broke up he said this was his chance to win your heart."

"You know he called me."

"WHAT, that boy actually went after my woman?"

"He told me that he knew you would mess it up and know that when I was ready to move on from his idiot brother I should give him a call."

"I cannot believe he actually called you. So did you ever think about calling him?"

"I can't believe you would even ask me that, after one Evans man I knew I could not deal with another one."

"Well you got the better Evans man."

"Well I am sure Stevie would disagree but he's been happily dating his girl for over two years so he won't be so upset about us."

"How did you know he was dating?"

"Just because we broke up didn't mean I had to break up with my sister. Stacie and I talk all the time"

"I had no idea."

"Yeah she wanted her and I to have our own relationship outside of us and she is an amazing young woman. She reminds me a lot of me when I was her age."

"When you were her age you and I was gettin it in on a regular so are you sayin that Stacie and her so called boyfriend are-"

"Don't you even finish that statement; I would never tell you anything that Stacie and I talked about."

"I know you won't but if I find out that her and that so called boyfriend has been having sex I am going to kill him."

"So my brothers should have killed you huh?"

"They never found out about us in high school."

"Please, they knew about us."

"They did and I'm still alive, how is that even possible?"

"I begged them not to kill you" she said smiling "because if they killed you I wouldn't be happy and they said they only wanted me to be happy so I reasoned with them that we would never have sex while they were around."

"So you saved my life?"

"Exactly"

"Well when we get to Nashville remind me to show you my deepest appreciation" he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

**A/N: I hope you liked let me know :-) Part 2 coming soon.**


	7. The Reaction Pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. IF I DID SAM AND MERCEDES WOULD BE TOGETHER IN L.A. WITH THEIR OWN SPIN OFF WITH PUCK, ARTIE, AND SANTANA.**

**A/N: So here is Sam's family reaction to the new marriage along with some SamCedes goodness. **

**Much Love **

_**Endless Love**_

_More Reactions_

Sam and Mercedes arrived in Nashville that evening and drove directly to Sam's house.

"Sam your house is beautiful" Mercedes said "it is huge."

"I fell in love with this house when I was a kid and I always said if I ever had enough money I would buy it" he said "and it so happened that when I got my first big check it was on the market and I scooped it up. By the way this is our house Mrs. Evans" he wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck.

Mmm I like the sound of that."

"What our house"

"No, Mrs. Evans" she said smiling.

"I love saying it." He turned her around and pressed his lips on hers. "Why don't I show you to our room Mrs. Evans?"

"I would love to see our room Mr. Evans"

Sam grabbed her hand and led her upstairs down a long hallway into this huge master suite. Mercedes gasped;

"Sam this is beautiful. I never knew you had such good taste."

"Well I can't take the credit for the décor my mom did the decorating for me while I was on tour."

"Well she has great taste. I especially like the huge bed." She said with a smirk.

"It's a great bed, very comfortable."

"Maybe we should test it out" she said

"I think I made the right choice making you my wife."

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and hovered over her kissing her lips, neck, collarbone, and chest. They made quick work of their clothes. They were so anxious to feel each other's touch since they haven't been together since Vegas.

"Mmm baby you feel so good" he said.

"Make love to me Sam" she moaned "I need you."

Sam slid his hand down her naked frame. Feeling her like it was his first time touching her. He made sure to touch and kiss her all over her body. Mercedes shivered at his touch, it made her feel like she was seventeen again and when they first made love. She knew from the moment he touched her all those years ago that his touch was the only touch she would ever want and need. Sam kissed his down her stomach in between her thighs down to her core. He smiled at the sight of how her body was responding to his touch. He gave her core one long swipe with his tongue. She moaned at the feel of his tongue on her. He began to devour her wet, slick middle like it was his last meal. He slid two fingers inside her mound and began to slide them in and out.

"Baby you are so wet" he said "is this for me?"

"Always for you boo" she said "no one else can do this for me."

That stirred something up in Sam hearing her say that he began to lick more vigorously and thrust his fingers in faster. Mercedes moaned at the change in pace and was reaching her edge.

"Sam I am about to cum."

"Cum for me baby, I want to taste you."

He felt her walls tighten around his fingers and was pumping and rubbing her clit with his thumb. Mercedes leg began to shake and bucked her hips; she reached edge and let out a squeal that even surprised her.

"OOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoo SAAAaaaaAAMMMmm!

He licked up all her love that she had to offer.

"Mmmm baby you taste so good" he said "I bet you feel even better."

"Well why don't you find out?" she said.

He quickly climbed on top positioning himself in between her legs and rubbed his dick up and down her slick middle finding her entrance. He slid inside of her slowly causing her to let out a small moan then he pulled out and crashed back inside her with a little more force.

"SHIT SAM" she said "that feels soooo good baby FUCK ME!"

Sam loved to hear Mercedes talk dirty it turned him on so much. He began to thrust faster and harder and he felt her about to reach another orgasm and he pulled out. Feeling him suddenly not there made her whine.

"Turn over" he said in a low growl "and get on all fours."

She did what she was told excited for Sam had planned. He loved taking her from behind so he could get a great look at that ass in motion. He gave her ass a little slap. She yelped and gave her ass a little shake.

"Oh you like that huh baby?" Sam asked.

"Yeah baby I like that" she said.

He gave her another smack with the same result. Then he plowed back into her dripping wet core and was ramming her from behind.

DAMN SAM FEELS SO GOOD" she screamed "I'm going to cum baby."

He continued to thrust inside her and feeling her walls tighten around his dick was making him come close to his edge.

"Cum with me Mercy" he said.

He started to pump faster and harder feeling Mercedes going over the edge. She screamed his name so loud;

"SAAAAAMMMMMMM SSSSHHHHIIIIITTTTT!"

That drove him right over the edge with her.

"FFFUUUUCCCCKKK MMMEEERRRCCCYY!"

They held on till each other until their bodies stopped shaking.

"I love you so much Mercy" he said

"I love you too Sam" she said "I am so happy to be your wife."

"I am so happy to finally be your husband."

They fell off into a peaceful sleep. The next morning Sam woke up first and started peppering kisses all over Mercedes face, neck, and collarbone. Mercedes woke up and smiled at her husband.

"This is a great way to wake up" she said "with my sexy husband showering me with kisses."

"I would do this every morning if I could."

"That would be nice" she said smiling.

At that moment Sam's stomach started to growl.

"Is my husband hungry?" Mercedes giggled "well we can't have that I will go fix you some breakfast."

"Mercy no, I can't allow you to cook the first day in our home."

"Sam you know I love to cook especially after such a wonderful night" she smirked.

"Ok you can cook but you can't wear any clothes" he said giving her a lustful look.

"No clothes Sam?" she said "if I make bacon that could be a bit painful if grease pops on all that exposed skin, but I'll make you a deal I'll cook in clothes but we'll eat naked."

"I can live with that" he said.

"I'm glad" she said "now let me get some food ready for my husband."

"I still love sound of that" he said.

Mercedes gave him a quick peck and walked to the kitchen. She looked around to see what he had that she could make a decent breakfast. She found some eggs and decided to make him a sausage and cheese omelet, fruit salad, coffee and juice. He came to the kitchen as naked as a newborn baby. She turned around and smiled;

"You could not wait to get naked could you?"

"What? I think a man should feel to walk around his house naked with his sexy wife making him breakfast" he said with a smug look on his face.

"Whatever Sam come over here and sit down so we can eat our breakfast."

"Naked?"

"Yes crazy man" she said

"Well come on then wifey take it off."

Mercedes laughed but took off her robe and walked over to the table and gave her husband his plate. He grabbed her as she tried to walk away and pulled her onto his lap.

"Sam what are you doing?"

"I am going to have breakfast with my wife."

"I can sit in my own chair Sam."

"I know but that's not any fun at all" he said "I just want to keep you close to me always, is that so bad?"

"No it's not as a matter of fact" she said grabbing the fork and getting some omelet "I am going to feed my sexy, sweet, caring husband." She proceeded to feed him and he loved every second. He then returned the favor and began to feed her. After they finished their meal Mercedes was getting up to clean up but Sam was not having any of that. He scooped her up and sat her on the counter;

"Sam what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm still hungry" he smirked.

He began kissing her all the way down the front of her body making stops along the way at her breast and stomach. Then he proceeded down in between her thighs and began to kiss her each thigh. They were so engulfed in their play time that they did not hear Artie come in the house.

"Sam you in, OH MY GOD" Artie screamed.

He quickly turned away but the damage had already been done. _What you see can't be unseen he thought_

Sam and Mercedes jumped and screamed. Mercedes jumped off the counter and grabbed her robe and put it back on. Sam had nothing to cover himself with so he just stood behind Mercedes.

"Artie, dude WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I'm here to talk to you about your marriage, by the way hi Mercedes."

"Hi Artie" she sheepishly said.

"I think you guys need to put clothes on" Artie said "because your parents are on their way over here right now Sam."

"Ok" Sam said "but can you go wait in the living room so we can do just that,"

"Fine but you better be lucky I was the one that caught you and not your mother."

Artie left to go to the living room while Mercedes and Sam went to go get dressed. They both showered and put on jeans and a t-shirt. By the time they made it downstairs Sam's parents made it to his house. They were sitting with Artie and did not look to happy.

"Mom, dad" Sam said coming down still having Mercedes hand in his.

"Samuel, how dare you run off and get married without letting us know?"

"Mom I know it was impulsive but I love Mercy and we always knew we were supposed to be together forever, but when I screwed everything up I didn't think I would be able to have her in my life but when destiny brought her back I had to take my chance. I didn't want another minute to pass without her as my wife."

"Sam we know how much you love Mercedes and you know we love her as well but the way you did this was crazy" his dad said. "Did you think about ramifications of you two just running off and getting married?"

Mercedes had to speak up "Mr. and Mrs. Evans I first want to let you know that this was not Sam's idea to go get married it was mine. I missed him so much that when we were able to reconnect I was the one to suggest we go to Vegas."

His parents looked stunned at what they were hearing. They just knew Sam made another one of his irrational decisions and made Mercedes go along with it.

"I also understand that you are looking at the legal matter when it comes to this marriage and let me assure you that I don't ever plan on leaving Sam so the only way we will have to worry about a divorce is if he wants one-"

"Which will never happen by the way" Sam interrupted looking into Mercedes eyes reassuring her and the looked at his parents assuring them.

"I know it won't baby" Mercedes said "but if something does happen I will not be the type of woman to try to take him for all he's worth. I came into this marriage with my own money and if I leave I would leave with what's mine. I love him too much to be greedy."

"We are not like some people who run off and get married after knowing each other for a week she is my first love" Sam said "I have known her since I was seventeen and I know everything about her and she knows me. She is my soul mate and the two of you should know that this is right."

"Sam, Mercedes" his mother said "I know you two love each other and I also know that you two will be forever I see that but I am most hurt that you did not think about your families when you did this. When you two broke up we went through it with you. We were so upset with you Sam at what you did to Mercy and we never figured why you never called each other. We had to let our feelings go for you Mercedes because we thought you being a part of our family was never going to happen. It would not have been fair to the next girl he brought to harbor feeling for you as a future daughter in law, so we let you go. Now you two decide that you're going to run off and get married and we have to find out on Twitter" she was in tears at this point.

Sam went to hug his mom "I'm so sorry mom. We were so caught up in the moment that we didn't even consider everyone's feelings. I don't regret marrying Mercy but I am sorry for not at least calling you to give you the heads up."

"Now Mercedes don't you think for one minute we don't love you and are nothing but happy that you are finally a part of this family" Mr. Evans said "we would have just liked to been there."

"I understand and I'm sorry for being so impulsive" she said "I would do a lot of things differently if I could go back and change things, but the outcome would still be the same. I love your son with all of my heart and I had five years without him and I never want another minute without him as my husband."

Artie had been quiet the whole time until he got a phone call.

"I have to take this" he said "excuse me" he stepped out the room. "Yeah I'm here are you? Ok well I'll see you soon."

He stepped back in the room and saw everything seem to be ok between them just then the doorbell rang. Artie told them he would answer it. When he reappeared he had a guest with him. Sam and Mercedes were stunned to see who just walked into their house.

"Santana what are you doing here?" Mercedes said.

**A/N: I hope you liked let me know :-) Next up Its Business**


	8. Business

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE SONG IF I DID SAM AND MERCEDES WOULD BE TOGETHER IN L.A. WITH THEIR OWN SPIN OFF WITH PUCK, ARTIE, AND SANTANA.**

**A/N: So hello all I must say I am overwhelmed with the love this story is getting. The idea of this was supposed to be a one shot has turned into this and all those who review and give me suggestions have helped mold this story into what it is. I thank you all. To my new followers and favorites welcome and thank you. I hope you stick with me throughout this journey. **

**Much Love **

_**Endless Love**_

_It's Just Business_

Santana walked into Sam's house with her manager look on her face and Mercedes knew instantly that she was all about business.

"We have a lot of business to take care of" she said "this whole quickie wedding has stirred such storm that both of your labels are chomping at the bit about what you're next moves should be."

"We have both been on phone calls with your labels and PR teams to see how we can spin this into the best outcome for both of you" Artie said "and we think we have come up with the best solution."

"Ok what is that?" Sam said.

"Well for starters the both of you have several interviews coming up in the next few weeks" Santana said.

"We are leaving here going straight to New York and you will do the Today Show, Good Morning America, Jimmy Fallon, David Letterman, Wendy Williams, The View, and Kelly and Michael" Artie said.

"That's one week then it's off to LA and you will be doing Ellen, Jay Leno, The Talk, and Jimmy Kimmel. And on each of these interviews you two will be talking about how excited you both are about your upcoming tour" Santana said.

"Don't you mean tours?" Mercedes asked.

"No she means tour" Artie said "as in the joint tour you two are going on this summer."

"WHAT!" Sam and Mercedes said.

"Yes the labels agreed that you two on tour together will be a huge money maker and bring both of your fan bases together and maybe giving you both new fans" Santana said.

"Which one of us is the headliner?" Mercedes asked.

You both are" Artie said "double headlining tour, with all the media coverage swirling around the two of you right now we have to jump on the momentum with the marriage and the Grammys this is just the opportunity we need to move you two to another level in your careers. Also you two will have to go into the studio immediately to record a few songs together to do on the tour and Endless Love will be one of them."

"Whoa slow down "Sam said "this is a lot to take in right now."

"We are actually going on tour together?" Mercedes asked

"Yes" Artie and Santana said.

"We have two weeks of interviews together" Sam said.

"Yes" Artie and Santana said.

"We are going into the studio to record songs together for the tour?" Mercedes said.

"Yes" Artie and Santana said.

Sam and Mercedes looked at each other and started to smile.

"What are you two smiling about?" Artie said.

**~Flashback~**

_Sam and Mercedes were sitting in Mercedes dorm room after a long day of classes and practices, him for football and her for a new band she sings with. _

"_Sam, do you think that one day we would ever be on tour together?" Mercedes asked._

"_I don't know Mercy" he said "do Country and R&B artist usually go on tour together?"_

"_Not usually" she said "but maybe we can change that. Maybe my fans would love you so much since you'll be my husband."_

"_And my fans will love you so much since you'll be my wife."_

"_We could bridge the gap between Country and R&B."_

"_I like the sound of that especially because I am known to bust out an R&B song from time to time" he said._

"_And I'm a little bit Country" she sang._

_They both laughed. _

"_If anybody can do it I think we can" she continued._

"_I am sure we can baby" he said._

**~End of Flashback~**

"Nothing" Sam said "just thinking about how incredible this could be."

"It could be great" Santana said "but it could be a disaster as well."

"What do you mean San?" Mercedes asked.

"Well what if the fans don't want to see you two together? What if they don't appreciate your love?"

"Well we just have to convince them that this is a good thing" Mercedes said "are we performing on these interviews were going on?"

"No" Artie said.

"Can you see if we can?" she said.

"What are you planning Aretha?"

"I think if we perform together on these shows we can show our fans how good "us" together would be and give them a preview of the tour."

"Do you think you guys could have something worked out by next week?" Artie asked.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"I think we could work something out" Sam said "all we need is for you to get a song cleared for us."

"What song is that?" Santana said.

For the rest of the week Sam and Mercedes were rehearsing for their upcoming performances. Santana and Artie were able to make sure on the shows where they were doing interviews they were also allowed to perform.

"I think we are good on this song babe, what do you think?" Mercedes said.

"I think we sound great" Sam replied "I don't think that people would think we sound so good together."

"Well they better get ready because we match in every way" she said.

"That's right baby" he said smiling at his wife "we need to get some rest though we got an early flight tomorrow and a long day when we land."

The next day they were off to New York and the first stop was Jimmy Fallon. Sam was super excited to be on Jimmy Fallon's show since he was a big fan of his. They got there and got settled into their dressing room.

"I cannot believe we are here" Sam said "going on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon it's incredible."

"I did not know you were such a fan of Jimmy Fallon" Mercedes said.

"Oh yeah" Artie said "if we aren't able to watch it on the road we have to DVR it and watch it the next day."

"It's a ritual" Sam said.

"Wow" Mercedes said "who knew."

"It's just like you and your obsession with Ellen" Santana said.

"I am not obsessed with Ellen" Mercedes said "I just like her show."

"Please Wheezy if we don't DVR Ellen when we are on the road you go crazy."

"I might get upset" she said rolling her eyes "but I don't go crazy."

"Whatever Cedes" Santana said.

They continued to get ready for the show. When it was time to go on Mercedes was a bit nervous but Sam was so excited.

"Calm down babe" Sam said "your hands are shaking like a leaf."

"I don't know why I'm so nervous" she said "it's not like I have never done an interview before."

"I know why" he said.

"Why?" she said.

"It's because this interview is specifically about your personal life and you tend to shy away from ever talking about that. I just want you to remember that I am right there with you and you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh Sam you know me so well" she said "I am a bit nervous talking about us but I do feel better knowing that you are right there with me."

He leans down and gives her a sweet peck on the lips "I got you boo."

"Our first guests have shocked the music world with just one tweet this past week by announcing their marriage right after their Grammy win and they are here to talk about it, he is a chart topping Country artist and she is a chart topping R&B artist ladies and gentlemen please welcome Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones."

The audience cheered and went crazy for them. They came out and hugged Jimmy and waved to The Roots and the audience.

"Welcome to the show you guys" Jimmy said "well should I say welcome back to the show Sam."

"Yeah" Sam said "this is my what, third time on your show."

"Yeah" Jimmy said "we love it when you stop by. Mercedes this is actually your first time on the show."

"Yes it is" she said "I am so excited to be here, I hope you'll let me come back sometime without the ball and chain" pointing at Sam.

"Anytime you want to come back" Jimmy said.

"Wow that's messed up" Sam said.

"So let's talk about the tweet that shocked the world" Jimmy said "gotta make it sound really big and shocking. What made you guys decide to announce your marriage that way?"

"Well this is something that has been going on with us since high school" Mercedes said.

"Wait so you guys went to high school together?"

"Yes we actually dated in high school and college" Sam said.

"Wow so you guys have known each other for a long time" Jimmy said.

"Yup ever since we were seventeen" Mercedes said "Sam tweeted a lot throughout our relationship about everything."

"Really Sam you're a big fan of the Twitter?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah I just feel the need to tell my followers what is going on in my life all the time."

"So what is the weirdest thing you have ever tweeted?"

"I don't know how weird it is but once in high school I tweeted out that Mercedes smelled good" Sam said.

"And it actually trended for a while" Mercedes said.

"Are you serious?" Jimmy said.

"So serious" Mercedes said.

"That's awesome" Jimmy said.

"Yeah so that is why we decided to do it that way" Sam said "it has just been part of our relationship."

"So you guys have been keeping your relationship completely under wraps all this time, why?"

"Actually we haven't been keeping anything under wraps" Sam said "we were not together this whole time. We broke up after college and were apart for five years."

"It wasn't until we were reunited at the Grammys that we realized that the spark we had between us hadn't gone away and we both still loved each other and we missed each other dearly."

Awww's rang throughout the crowd as Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand.

"That's super cute" Jimmy said "So you just decided to go get married right after you reunited?"

"Well we had a conversation back when we were dating" Sam said "and we talked about when she wanted to get married and she told me after she won her first Grammy and that night she did and I felt it was the perfect time to ask her and she said yes."

"And I didn't want to wait another minute without being his wife so I suggested we go to Vegas and just do it. And not because I am pregnant let me clear that up right now I am not pregnant" she said.

"Not yet" Sam said smiling.

"Yes let the record show" Jimmy said "she is not pregnant yet. You guys have a big announcement you want to share with us?"

"Yes" Sam said "this summer my beautiful wife and I will be embarking on our first tour together."

The audience clapped and cheered.

"Wow that's huge" Jimmy said.

"Yeah" Mercedes said "we don't think any R&B and Country artist have ever gone on tour together before but we want to show the fans that the two can go together just like us. People would be surprised and how soulful Sam is. He has been known to bust out some R&B songs on a whim."

"And her knowledge of Country is probably greater than mine" he said.

"You guys are going to show us what to expect on the tour a little later when you perform."

"Yup" Sam said.

"I can't wait to hear you guys give it up for Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones."

The audience cheered. Sam and Mercedes went backstage to change and get ready for their performance. Once it was time they went and got in place. Sam had his guitar ready he and Mercedes were sitting on stools.

"Ladies and gentlemen singing Human Nature welcome back Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones."

Sam starts to play;

**[Mercedes:]**

**Looking out**

**Across the nighttime**

**The city winks a sleepless eye**

**Hear his voice**

**Shake my window**

**Sweet seducing sighs**

**[Sam:]**

**Get me out**

**Into the nighttime**

**Four walls won't hold me tonight**

**If this town**

**Is just an apple**

**Then let me take a bite**

**[Sam and Mercedes:]**

**If they say,**

**Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature**

**Why, why, ([Mercedes:] does he do me that way)**

**If they say,**

**Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature**

**Why, why does he do me that way?**

**[Sam:]**

**Reaching out**

**To touch a stranger**

**[Sam and Mercedes:]**

**Electric eyes are everywhere**

**[Sam:]**

**See that girl**

**She knows I'm watching**

**She likes the way I stare**

**[Sam and Mercedes:]**

**If they say,**

**Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature**

**Why, oh why, does he do me that way?**

**If they say,**

**Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature**

**Why, oh why, does he do me that way?**

**[Mercedes:]**

**I like livin' this way**

**[Sam:]**

**I like lovin' this way**

**[Mercedes:]**

**Oh why**

**Oh why**

**[Mercedes:]**

**Looking out**

**Across the morning**

**Where the city's heart begins to beat**

**Reaching out**

**I touch his shoulder**

**[Sam and Mercedes:]**

**I'm dreaming of the street**

**If they say,**

**Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature**

**Why, why, does he do me that way?**

**If they say,**

**Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature**

**Why, why does he do me that way?**

**[Mercedes:]**

**I like livin' this way**

**[Sam:]**

**I like lovin' this way**

**[Mercedes:]**

**Oh why**

**Oh why**

**[Sam and Mercedes:]**

**Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature**

**Why. **

They ended it just like they did in high school with a quick kiss.

"Wow you guys that was amazing" Jimmy said "go check them out this summer in a city near you good night everybody."

They were both happy with how the interviews went the rest of the week and started working on a new song to sing for their next week of interviews in LA.

**A/N: I hope you liked let me know :-) **


	9. Off to LA

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE SONG IF I DID SAM AND MERCEDES WOULD BE TOGETHER IN L.A. WITH THEIR OWN SPIN OFF WITH PUCK, ARTIE, AND SANTANA.**

**A/N: So here is another SamCedes goodness filled chapter with some special guests. I love the love this idea of mine is getting and I truly appreciate it so much, please keep it coming. The song on this chapter is The Heart Won't Lie by Reba McEntire and Vince Gill**

**Much Love **

**_Endless Love_**

_Off to LA_

They flew out to LA to get ready for their second round of interviews. They had no chance to rest when they got there because they had to go right into rehearsal to get the song they were going to perform for their interviews.

"Sam this was a great choice for us to sing."

"I think so, it kinda fits our situation" he said "and it's a great country song that you sing so well. I think your fans will be pleasantly surprised."

"I hope so but, I also hope your fans will love it too" she said.

"Don't worry babe" he said getting up wrapping his arms around her waist "they will love you just like I love you, well not exactly like I love you" wagging his eyebrow.

"Yeah I would hope my husband will love me a bit more than his fans" she said kissing him.

"You know I do" he said in between kisses.

Sam phone began to ring and when he looked at the caller ID he smiled;

"Well if it isn't my little brother."

"Hey bro" Stevie said "how's everything?"

"Everything is great man, how you doing?"

"I'm good just in LA for a while trying to clear my head" Stevie said.

"You're in LA? What a coincidence so am I."

"Wow that's amazing you're here too, we need to get together."

"Yes we do" Sam said "I had some things I wanted to talk to you about anyway."

"Ok so you want to meet up for dinner or something?"

"Yeah that sounds great" Sam said "I got somebody who would be interested in seeing you."

"Ok just text me where you want to meet."

"I'll do that, see you later."

Sam hung up the phone and turned to Mercedes;

"So where do you want to go for dinner tonight?"

A few hours later Sam and Mercedes made their way to Mr. Chow's and were greeted with several flashes of cameras going off all around them and paparazzi yelling their names as they entered the establishment. They were seated by their hostess and ordered drinks.

"Sam why is this table for three? Is someone joining us?"

"Yes" he said looking up to see Stevie walking in "and here he is now."

Mercedes turned to see Stevie walking over to the table and a smile grew on her face.

"STEVIE!" she yelled causing other patrons to look their way "I can't believe you're here."

"Mercy-mine it's so good to see you again" he said engulfing her in a hug. The hug lasted too long for Sam's liking;

"Ok that's enough hugging" Sam said "I am the only one that hugs Mercy-Mine like that" glaring at Stevie, making sure he put the emphases on Mine.

"Calm down Sam" Stevie said taking his seat "I am just hugging an old friend."

"Yeah Sam it's Stevie for goodness sake" Mercedes said.

"Yeah the same Stevie who had a crush on you from the moment I brought you home, the same Stevie that reminded me daily if I screwed up with you he was going to step in and ask you out, the same Stevie who called you after we broke up" Sam said looking at Stevie.

"I was just trying to make sure she was ok after my idiot brother played with her heart, but it was obvious that she was not over you and probably never would be" Stevie sighed "even though I never could figure out why."

"You Evans men are crazy" Mercedes said "Stevie you knew that I could never date you once I dated Sam because that going in between brother's thing is extremely creepy."

"Yeah I guess" Stevie said "so you decided to give him another chance?"

"Yeah" she said laughing "I guess I am a glutton for punishment."

"You must be if you married him" he said.

"Hey" Sam said "I am sitting right here and I didn't force her to marry me."

"No you didn't" Mercedes said grabbing Sam's hand "I wanted to marry him because I love him and I tried living without him and it sucked and I knew how living with him was amazing so I married him."

"Well I am happy for you guys. How did the rents take it?"

"My parents were not too pleased with the quickie nuptials; they felt like I made a mistake marrying the guy that broke my heart."

"And you know mom and dad were upset that I did it behind their backs and no warning at all."

"I think it boils down to them just wanting to be there" Stevie said "I mean Cedes you are their only daughter and Sam you are their first born. That's kind of big deals for parents."

"Yeah your right" Mercedes said "we already have plans to try to fix this situation."

"Well whatever you guys do I hope it is huge because you got some major apologizing to do."

"Oh we know" Sam said "so what brings you to LA?"

"I'm moving here" he said.

"With Candice" Mercedes said.

"Yes with Candice. She's pregnant and we plan on getting married after the baby is born."

Sam sat there looking stunned at what Stevie was saying;

"Congratulations Stevie" Mercedes said "isn't that great Sam?"

"What about school?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to finish school" he said "we only got one year left so we will be getting married right after we graduate."

"And how are you going to support a wife and kid?"

"I got a job lined up for me when I graduate Sam. I will be working at a marketing firm here. I interned for them last summer and they liked my work so they offered a job with a six figure salary when I graduate."

"Wow Stevie" Mercedes said "you have this all together."

"Yes Mercy, I do, I am not as careless with my woman's heart or my child's well-being."

"Well Stevie I am proud of you" Sam said "you have grown up to be quite a man."

"Thanks bro."

"Well I hate to be the one to break up this family reunion but babe we have to be up super early tomorrow and be gone all day."

"Yeah you're right baby" Sam said turning to Stevie "I hope we will see more of each other now that we will both be in LA a lot."

"You can count on that I mean you will have to see your niece or nephew when they arrive."

"That is true" Sam said pulling out his wallet and placing his credit card in the book to pay for dinner "give me a call sometime this week so we can just talk man."

"I'll do that" Stevie said turning his attentions to Mercedes "Mercy-mine it was a pleasure seeing you again."

"You too Stevie" she said.

"By the way" Stevie said "welcome to the family finally."

"Thank you Stevie" Mercedes said.

The next day was a long day of interviews and performances. The one Mercedes was looking forward to the most was being on Ellen. They got situated in the green room and Mercedes could not hide her excitement.

"I can't believe that I am finally doing Ellen" she said "have you been on Ellen Sam?"

"No this is my first time too" he said.

"I'm just excited to meet her" Mercedes said.

"Aretha you just try not to fan girl out there and give a good interview and a great performance."

"Sam and I will be fine San we are professional."

"Sure" Santana said.

"Artie, can you please inform Ms. Lopez that I always deliver when it comes to performances" Sam said.

"Sam always delivers when it comes to performances Ms. Lopez" Artie said "I will say whatever he wants me to say as long as he pays me."

"I know that's right" Santana said giving Artie a fist bump.

Sam and Mercedes both rolled their eyes at their managers. They were about to go on in five minutes so they were not about to get into with them.

"My next guests have been making news since they shocked the world with their surprise wedding and now they are making more news by announcing a joint tour that has brought two genres of music together that has never toured together please welcome Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones" Ellen said.

Sam and Mercedes walked out to the song Endless Love. Mercedes hugged Ellen and waved to the audience while Sam hugged Ellen and gave a wave to the crowd.

"Welcome to the show guys" Ellen said.

"Thank you" Mercedes said "we are so excited to be here."

"She is very excited to be here" Sam interjected.

"I am" she said "I watch your show all the time. I'm a huge fan."

"Well thank you" Ellen said "I am a fan of both of you guys as well."

"Oh don't tell her that" Sam laughed.

"No I am" Ellen said "I love your music."

Mercedes let out a small but audible squeal which caused the audience and Sam to laugh.

"I think I am a bit jealous" Sam stated "I think my wife is crushing on you right now."

"Really" Ellen said flashing Mercedes a sultry look.

Mercedes blushed and cupped her face in her hands. The audience laughed extremely loud.

"Wow" Sam said "I am jealous right now."

Mercedes playfully hit Sam on the arm "I am just happy to finally be here."

"Well I am glad to have you both on the show. So let's talk about the wedding. We didn't even know you guys were dating."

"We weren't dating per say" Sam said "I mean we dated in high school and college but we had broken up after college and we were reunited at the Grammys."

"So you saw each other at the Grammys and decided hey let's get married" Ellen said.

"Something like that but not exactly" Mercedes said laughing "Sam and I always knew we were meant to be together but we had to find our own way in this life first before we could make this type of commitment and so we broke up."

"But I never stopped loving Mercy and I know she never stopped loving me" Sam said "and when we saw each other at the Grammys it was like no time had passed and the same feelings we had before were still there."

"I missed him like crazy when we were apart and when I saw him I knew that I wanted to be with him forever and I didn't want to wait."

Aww's came from the audience.

"So this was your idea?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah it was" Mercedes said "we used to talk about how I wanted to get married after I won my first Grammy back when we were in high school and when I finally did Sam was there, and he proposed to me that night I always knew I wanted to marry him so I figured why wait."

More aww's rang out throughout the audience and Sam kissed Mercedes hand.

"It didn't take much to convince me to say yes" Sam said "I was going to suggest it myself but I wanted her to be happy and have the wedding she wanted so I was excited when she said let's just go do it."

"You guys are too cute" Ellen said "So are you going to be Mercedes Evans now?"

"I will be Mercedes Jones-Evans because I am traditional woman and I always wanted to take his name but of course for business reasons hyphenating my name was easier so that is what I'm going to do."

"I'll call her Mercedes Evans" Sam said smiling.

"Ok so tell us about the tour" Ellen said.

"We are hitting the road this summer for a major tour together it's called the "Bridging the Gap Tour" and we are very excited about it." Mercedes said.

"Yeah this is the first time a Country and R&B artist has gone on tour together" Sam said "we want to show our fans how well we go together musically I mean."

The audience laughed, Mercedes put her head in her hands laughing.

"Yeah I was about to say I didn't know it was that kind of a show" Ellen said.

"No I meant musically" he said.

"Well we will see how well you go together musically because when we get back you guys will perform so stick around.

Mercedes and Sam were getting ready for the performance;

"You ready baby?" Sam asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Mercedes said.

"You'll be great."

"So will you" she said and leaned in and gave him a quick peck.

"They are hitting the road this summer for the 'Bridging the Gap' tour but they are here to give us a taste of what we can expect this summer, here singing The Heart Won't Lie here is Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones-Evans."

**~Mercedes~**

**Looking back over the years**

** Of All the things I've always meant to say**

** But words didn't come easily**

** So many times through empty fears**

** Of all the nights I tried to pick up the phone**

** So scared of who might be answering**

** You try to live your life from day to day**

** But seeing you across the room tonight**

** Just gives me away**

**~Both~**

** 'Cause the heart won't lie**

** Sometimes life gets in the way**

** But there's one thing that won't change**

** I know I've tried**

** The heart won't lie**

** You can live your alibi**

** Who can see you're lost inside? **

**~Mercedes~**

**A foolish disguise**

** The heart won't lie**

**~Sam~**

** Long after tonight**

** Will you still hear my voice through the radio?**

** Old desires make us act carelessly**

** Long after tonight, after the fire**

** After the scattered ashes fly**

** Through the four winds blown and gone**

** Will you come back to me?**

** You try to live your life from day to day**

** But seeing you across the room tonight**

** Just gives me away**

** 'Cause the heart won't lie**

** Sometimes life gets in the way**

** But there's one thing that won't change**

** I know I've tried**

** The heart won't lie**

** You can live your alibi**

** Who can see you're lost inside?**

**~Mercedes~ **

**A foolish disguise**

**~Sam~ **

**The heart won't lie**

**~Mercedes~**

**The heart won't lie**

"That was amazing you guys do sound great together musically" Ellen said "look for them this summer in a city near you, we'll be right back."

They went back to their dressing room where Artie and Santana were waiting for them. Sam and Mercedes noticed that they were sitting pretty close but decided not to say anything about it.

"That was perfect guys" Artie said "you were sweet and people love that stuff."

"Yeah her audience ate that shit up" Santana said "so now we got some photo shoots coming up and you two back in the studio next week."

"I guess the honeymoons over" Sam said wrapping his arms around Mercedes shoulder.

**A/N: I hope you liked let me know :-) **


	10. Who Are You?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE SONG IF I DID SAM AND MERCEDES WOULD BE TOGETHER IN L.A. WITH THEIR OWN SPIN OFF WITH PUCK, ARTIE, AND SANTANA.**

**A/N: So here is another installment of Endless Love and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all my new and old Followers and Favorites. Those who take time to review you are WONDERFUL PEOPLE. **

**Much Love **

**_Endless Love_**

_Who Are You?_

Sam and Mercedes were constantly working the weeks after their second round of interviews. They were going on another photo shoot for People magazine. They had to be up at 5 A.M for this shoot which Mercedes hated with a passion. When the alarm buzzed Mercedes grabbed it and threw it across the room. Sam just laughed at the way she was acting. He knew she was never a morning person but her hatred for the mornings intensified over the years.

"Come on Mercy we need to get up" Sam said swinging his legs off the side of the bed.

"I don't want to get up" she whined with her head under the blankets.

"I know you don't want to" he said "but you have too."

She mumbled something incoherent as Sam started to try to remove the covers off of her but he was quickly met with a smack upside the head with her pillow "leave me alone Sam" she spat out.

"Fine stay in the bed" he said getting up going to the bathroom "but when Satan gets here and sees you still in the bed she is going to go Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass."

"Whatever" she groaned "I ain't scared of Santana."

She heard her front door open and closed and the unmistakable clicking of Santana's heels across the floor. As she heard the steps getting closer to the door of her bedroom she got up quickly and ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower with Sam. He looked at her like she was insane but then he heard Santana's voice.

"Ya'll better not be having sex in the shower" she said.

"No San, we will be out in five" Mercedes said

Sam just laughed and continued with his shower "so you're not afraid of her huh?"

"Shut up Sam" she said continuing to wash up.

They got dressed in record time and walked downstairs to see Artie and Santana again really close to each other but again didn't say anything.

"Good you two are ready" Artie said "we need to be getting out of here."

"Do we have time for some breakfast?" Mercedes asked flatly.

"We can pick something up on the way" Santana said.

"Fine lets go" she said "and we better stop by Starbucks cause I am not going to be pleasant till I get my coffee."

"Damn woman is it like that?" Sam asked.

"Yes" she said rolling her eyes and grabbing her bag and walked out the door.

"Wow was she always this mean in the mornings?" Artie asked.

"Not that I can remember" Sam said.

"She has been since I've been working with her" Santana said.

"HURRY UP, YA'LL SAID WE HAD TO GO SO LET'S GO" Mercedes yelled "AND LOCK MY DOOR."

"Wow that's your wife now" Artie said shaking his head at Sam.

"Yeah I know" Sam said shaking his head walking out the door.

On their way to the studio they stopped to get coffee and breakfast and after that Mercedes had cheered up after her coffee and started to sing along with the radio and was dancing in her seat. She was trying to get Sam to dance with her but he just looked at her like she was crazy. How could this be the same woman that was downright mean this morning be all smiles and giggles now.

"Sam are you ok?" Mercedes said.

"Yeah" he said.

"So why are you frowning at me?"

"I'm not frowning"

"Whatever" she said and went right back to singing.

They got to the studio and they were greeted by the photographer and were shown to their dressing areas. The shoot was long and tedious which drove Sam crazy. This was one of the things he hated about being an artist. He hated getting all dressed up and fussed over to go out and take picture, after picture, after picture. He didn't like to smile a lot and that is why most of his pictures are of him giving smoldering broody looks. On the other hand Mercedes loved getting all dressed up and posing for the cameras she felt like a human Barbie doll and loved getting fussed over. They both walked out on set in what was their fifth outfit of the day and Mercedes clothes were getting tighter and shorter with each costume change, which Sam liked a lot.

"You sure do make these boring shoots more enjoyable" he said wagging his eyebrow.

"I'm glad I could help get you out of your foul mood" she said.

"I was not in a foul mood."

"You have been a bit snappy ever since we got here."

"I have not" he said "I just don't like photo shoots."

"Well you still don't have to be short with everybody cause you don't like photo shoots" she said "it goes along with the territory."

"Just like getting up early in the mornings goes along with the territory but it didn't stop you from being downright mean."

"Sam you know I hate waking up in the morning."

"Yeah I do but I didn't know you would act that way."

"So your behavior now is because of mine this morning" she said with her hand on her hip "it is six o'clock in the evening Sam get over it."

"I'll gladly get over it when you get off my back about how I am acting at this stupid ass photo shoot."

The photographer walked up at that moment "my two lovebirds we have to get this last shot of the day so I need you to be passionate, smoldering, and sexy."

They stared at each other with nothing but anger in their eyes. The photographer felt the tension and so did everyone in the room. Santana and Artie walked on the set and pulled their respective clients to the side;

"What is going on with you and Trouty today?"

"Nothing is wrong with me you need to be asking **him**."

"Well I'm asking you."

"I just asked **him** to stop being so short with people because he doesn't like photo shoots and he went on a rant about my behavior this morning. What does one have to do with the other? I don't know."

"How dare **she** try to say I need to monitor my behavior when **she** was acting like a spoiled brat this morning."

"Sam just calm down you need to be professional and do your job" Artie said "I always have the most trouble with you when you have to do photo shoots."

"You know I hate them."

"Yeah I do but I at least thought you would enjoy it a little more since you got the woman you claim to love by your side."

"I do love Mercy" he said "and this experience has not been all bad."

"So you don't care about his feelings at all huh?" Santana said.

"I do care about his feelings."

"Well if the person I say I loved told me that this was something they genuinely hated I would try to make it a little less painful for them and not nag at them for their behavior" Santana said "are you his wife or his mother?"

Mercedes dropped her head because she knew Santana was right. She looked over at Sam who was staring back at her. They smiled at each other knowingly and began to walk towards each other.

"I'm sorry" they both said in unison.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she said "now can we get through this shoot so I can go home and get freaky with my husband."

"That was the incentive that I needed" he said wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss on the lips."

The photographer snapped a couple of pictures of them in the moment before getting them back on the set to finish the shoot. Artie and Santana stood next to each other and smiled at their clients;

"What would those two do without us?" Santana asked.

"Not be chart topping artist" Artie said "they would barely be able to walk and talk without us."

"Yes we're good"

"Damn good."

"Santana sighed "it is moments like this I love, I get all hot and bothered when I show how great at my job I really am."

Artie looked at her with a look of pure, unadulterated lust in his eyes "well I can ease that tension you are feeling."

"Please Artie you can't handle the "Tana Train" it has too much power for you."

"Oh you forgot they call me A-Train" Artie said closing the gap between them "which means I can handle "ANY" train coming my way baby."

Santana's breath hitched feeling Artie so close to her and feeling his breath on her skin "well A-Train let's see what you can do."

They walked to an empty room they thought unnoticed but someone saw them.

"Did you see that?" Sam asked Mercedes.

"Oh yeah I saw it" she said.

"Are we going to say something?"

"Not yet" she said "we have to catch them red handed because Santana got built in lies for everything."

"Sam, Mercedes I need less talking and more passion" the photographer yelled.

**A/N: I hope you liked let me know :-) **


	11. Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE SONG IF I DID SAM AND MERCEDES WOULD BE TOGETHER IN L.A. WITH THEIR OWN SPIN OFF WITH PUCK, ARTIE, AND SANTANA.**

**A/N: So here is another installment of Endless Love and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all my new and old Followers and Favorites. Those who take time to review you give me writing life. **

**Much Love **

**_Endless Love_**

_Surprise_

Weeks of tour rehearsals were having their effects on both Sam and Mercedes. They were both always tired and sometimes took it out on each other but they made a vow to never go to bed angry so they always made up at the end of the night. They knew this tour had to be a great too, especially since it sold out worldwide. The day before they were to leave for the tour Sam and Mercedes sat in their bedroom in Sam's house.

"So are you ready for this Mercy?" Sam asked cuddling up to his wife.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she said "are you?"

"I am" he said "actually I am very excited about it. I get to be on the road which I love, I get to perform in front of my fans, which I also love and I get to do it with my beautiful and talented wife, whom I love more than any of that other stuff."

"Mr. Evans you sure do know the right things to say" she said "you're buttering me up for sex aren't you?"

"I'm telling the truth" he said "I can't wait to watch you go out there on that stage at just do your thing every night and if telling you that gets me sex then that is the icing on the cake."

"Well sex with you is a treat for me as well so I guess it's a win, win situation."

"Wait sidebar" he said "what are we going to do about Santana and Artie?"

"What can we do?" she said "they are two consenting adults and they are having sex who are we to stop them."

"It's just weird" he said "I never even-"

"People say the same thing about us Sam."

"Touché" he said "So back to us, are we having sex or what?"

"Why change our routine from any other night" she smirked.

He rolled over on top of her and began kissing her neck and collarbone when her phone rang.

"Mercy if you answer that I am-"

"You're going to do what Sam, pout" she said rolling her eyes and answering the phone "hello"

"Hey Cedes" a shaky voice said.

"Stacey is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Stacey what's the matter?"

"Is that Stacey?" Sam asked.

"Yes" she whispered "sweetie what's going on?"

"He broke up with me" she said bawling "he just used me and dumped me."

"Who Jonathan?"

"Yeah" she said "he told me that I was acting too young for him and when I gave in to what he asked for he dumped me."

"Stacey calm down honey, where are you?"

"In my car riding around."

"Well I'm at your brother's place if you want to talk."

"You're in Nashville" she said excitedly.

"Yes"

"I'm on my way" she said then she hung up.

"Stacey's coming over?" Sam asked.

"Yeah she needs to have some girl talk."

"What about our husband and wife talk?" he said pouting.

"We have plenty of time for that but Stacey needs me now" she said giving him a peck on the lips.

He pulled her back in the bed and rubbed his erection against her "Mercy I need you."

"Baby" she giggled "you can't put that on me like that, you're not being fair."

"I'm not trying to be" he said grinding her more.

"CEDES" Stacey called from downstairs.

"Damn I forgot she has a key" Sam said rolling off Mercedes.

"We will pick this up later" Mercedes said grabbing her robe.

"Yeah we will" Sam said heading to the bathroom.

Mercedes went downstairs to find Stacey in the kitchen rummaging in the freezer pulling out the ice cream "it's gonna be one of those nights huh?"

"Yeah" Stacey said walking over to Mercedes hugging her "I can't believe he did that to me."

"He's an idiot" Mercedes said "and you don't need him."

"Who's an idiot that we don't need?" Sam asked coming in the kitchen.

"My ex-boyfriend" Stacey said "we broke up."

"What did he do to you?" he said.

"Who said he did something to me?"

"I know you wouldn't have to come to have girl talk and eat up all my ice cream if he didn't do something."

"Well since you're so smart and know everything you will catch the key word in that sentence "girl talk" and last time I checked you were not a girl" Stacey said with her hand on her hip.

"So is that your way of telling me that you don't want me here?"

"Sam" Mercedes said.

"Ok I'll go" he said "I'll just get me something to eat."

"I don't know what you see in him" Stacey said.

"She see a lot of me" he said "and if you hadn't come over I would be showing her a lot more of me."

"Sam if you don't stop being rude you won't be seeing any of me" Mercedes said with her diva sass in full force.

"You're not playing fair Mercy"

"I'm not trying to be."

Sam pouted finished his sandwich, grabbed a beer, kissed Mercy and went upstairs.

"He can really be annoying" Stacey said eating a spoonful of ice cream.

"Yeah but you love him" Mercedes said.

"Yeah I do" she said "and apparently you do to."

"I do" Mercedes said "very much, but you didn't come here to talk about Sam and I tell me what happened with that boy."

"It's simple he chased me until he got what he wanted then he dumped me" she said "I'm so stupid for even going there with him, I heard about his reputation but I thought maybe he would have changed."

"You're not stupid" Mercedes said "you trusted the wrong guy. We've all done that once in our lives some of us twice."

"I just don't know what to do Cedes he keeps showing up at my place unannounced thinking I'm just going to fall back into bed with him."

"Have you been with him after the break-up?"

Stacey dropped her head "I told you I was stupid. I still love him Cedes."

"Oh you know I know what's that's like. You talking to the woman who married the guy who broke her heart into a million pieces because I loved him. Now I was lucky because your brother actually loved me. This guy you dealing with obviously does not love you so you need to leave him alone."

"It's hard to get him out my system Cedes."

"I know so I got an idea" she said "you need to get away so you won't be tempted."

"Where will I go?"

"With Sam and I on tour, you can be my personal assistant and get paid for it."

"You will do a great job and we'll have time to talk and get that jerk out of your system. It will be for the whole summer and by the time you get back he will be a distant memory."

"I would love to go on tour with you guys" Stacey said "it will be great to hang out with my brother even though he annoys me sometimes."

"He would love that too. But you need to go get packed because we leave bright and early tomorrow."

"Wow, ok I'll be ready" she said jumping up grabbing her keys "thanks Cedes I am so glad my brother did something right and you are finally my sister."

"I'm am to Stace. Now go get packed and I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye Cedes"

Mercedes locked the door and headed upstairs to see Sam asleep. She smiled at how peaceful he looked. She took off her robe and gently climbed in the bed trying not to wake him up, but as soon as she got in the bed good she felt Sam's arms wrap around her waist pulling her close to him.

"You know I can't sleep without you" he said in a low voice.

"You did before" she joked "for five years."

"Not really, I always slept with your picture."

"Really" she said softly.

"Yes really" he said kissing her on her shoulder "I needed you near me."

"Well since we're confessing things, I slept in your t-shirts for years."

"Really baby" he cooed "we are so much alike."

"I don't know if that's always a good thing" she joked "but that shows we truly love each other."

"That we do" he said sliding closer to her "so are we going to finish what we started" wagging his eyebrow.

"No Sam we have to get up early in the morning" she giggled.

"You say no" he said kissing the sensitive area on her neck "but your moans and whimpers are telling me yes."

"Not fair Sam" she whined.

"Not trying to be Mercy" he said in between kisses.

"Well if you're going to keep me up then you better make it worth my while."

"I always do."

**A/N: I hope you liked let me know :-) **


	12. Time to Tour

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE SONG IF I DID SAM AND MERCEDES WOULD BE TOGETHER IN L.A. WITH THEIR OWN SPIN OFF WITH PUCK, ARTIE, AND SANTANA.**

**A/N: So here is another installment of Endless Love and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all my new and old Followers and Favorites. Those who take time to review you give me writing life. The songs in this chapter is The One That Got Away by Jake Owen, Still Love You by Tamia, and Solid by Ashford and Simpson. **

**Much Love **

**_Endless Love_**

Time to Tour

So the day was finally here, the start of their highly anticipated tour. They were starting the tour in Memphis, TN. The tour bus arrived in front of their house very early that morning much to Mercedes chagrin, but she already made up in her mind that as soon as she got on the bus she was going back to sleep. Stacey arrived right on time to Sam's surprise.

"Stacey what are you doing here?"

"I'm going on tour with you" she said.

"WHAT! Since when?" he said.

"Since I asked her to be my personal assistant" Mercedes said getting on the bus "and she agreed."

"Sam if I didn't know any better I would think you don't want me to go on tour with you" Stacey said.

"No it's not that Stacey" he said "I was just surprised, but I am glad you get to go with us it will give us more time to hang out."

"That's what I thought" she said "but I don't want any special treatment, I want to be treated like you would treat any other PA."

"Be careful what you ask for" Santana said "Cedes can be really tough on PA's."

"I'm not that bad" Mercedes said "I just want things done right."

"That is why you've had five assistants in two years" Santana said.

"They just were not a good fit with me" Mercedes said "but I am sure Stacey will be fine for the summer."

"I will do my best Cedes" Stacey said "but still no special treatment. I want to be treated like all the others."

"Ok Stacey" Mercedes said "so you will not be on this bus because my assistants ride with the crew."

"Oh well I guess that's ok" Stacey said.

"My sister is not riding on the bus with the crew" Sam said "those guys are-"

"Are what Sam" Mercedes said "they are the crew and if Stacey wants to be treated like everybody else I am going to grant her request."

"Mercy the guys in the crew might try-"

"Might try to hit on me" Stacey said rolling her eyes "Sam I am a grown woman and can take care of myself. I don't need my big bad brother to protect me."

"Sam" Mercedes said wrapping her hands around his waist "let Stacey be."

"Fine she can do whatever she wants as long as I can do whatever I want with you" he whispered in Mercedes ear.

"Well I don't see that being a problem" she said patting him on the ass."

"Ooh Mercy the things you say."

"Can you two please cut that out and get on the damn bus" Artie said "you have all summer to feel each other up, but right now we have to go."

"Alright Artie damn" Sam said "when did you get so forceful."

"I know when" Mercedes said "since a certain Latina got all up on that."

Artie and Santana looked at each other with a small smirk on their faces.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Artie said.

"Worry about your tour and not what I may or may not be jumping on" Santana said.

"Oh I am all about the tour" Mercedes said "but I still have room to find out what is going on with the two of you."

"We are minding our own business" Artie said "and I suggest you two do the same."

"Wow Artie" Sam chimed in "a little sensitive aren't we?"

"Shut it Trouty Mouth" Santana said "you and Wheezy need to stop being so nosy."

"Wow Satan" Mercedes said "are we a bit defensive?"

"That's enough you two!" Artie spat "we need to go so get on the bus. Stacey you will get on the crew bus in the next city because we don't have time to stop and switch."

Sam and Mercedes looked at each other and laughed. Getting under Artie and Santana's skin would definitely become a game for them this summer. They all got on the bus and headed to Memphis. Three hours later they were arriving at the Fed Ex Arena in Memphis for the opening night of the tour. They had decided to share a dressing room. Never before have either one of them ever shared a dressing room with anybody on a tour but they figured them being married they could do that, no problem. They both had their own way to prepare for a tour and they could not be more opposite. Mercedes would go into complete quiet mode two hours before show time. No one could speak to her and the only time she would say or do anything was to warm up her voice which she did approximately forty five minutes before time to go on. Sam on the other hand needed a party like atmosphere before he got on stage. Music needed to be blasting and people all around.

"Ok everyone time for everyone to get out" Mercedes said "it is now quiet time."

Everyone who was used to working with her knew what was going on and got up to leave. Sam's crew just looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Did I stutter?" she spat "get out now it is quiet time."

"Mercy calm down" Sam said "what is quiet time?"

"Sam I have to have two hours to prepare myself for the show. I need total silence and then forty five minutes to warm up."

"That is a bit extreme don't you think?" he asked.

"It might be Sam but it is my routine and I am not about to change that for you or anybody else."

"I'm not asking you to change anything maybe adjust it" he said "I have my own routine and I need to have music and people around me before every show so I can guarantee to be pumped up enough to go out there and get the party started with my fans."

"Sam I understand your routine but I have to relax my voice or I won't be able to give my fans what they expect of me. I need to be in full voice and to do that I need quiet."

"Wow you have taken this diva thing to another level" Sam muttered.

"Excuse me" she said "what did you just say?"

Sam getting bolder "I said you have taken this diva thing to another level."

"Oh is it "diva" to want to be at the best for my fans and yours?"

"No" he said "just to clear a room out and not be willing to compromise since we do share this dressing room."

"You know what Sam your right" she said "go ahead and have your party and I'll just tell the fans that I can only give them fifty percent of me because my tour mate and "husband" needed to get his party on."

"Mercedes I am just saying that you could cut your "routine" down to an hour."

"You know Sam a DIVA doesn't compromise" she said with all her sass and her hand on her hip "I can't help it that it takes me a little longer to warm up I mean my style is a bit more demanding on my voice than yours."

"Excuse me" he snapped "more demanding, what exactly are you trying to say Mrs. Jones?"

"Just what I said" she spat.

"So you think I don't have to warm my voice up because I don't sing as hard as you?"

"You sing fine for what you do, but for what I do it takes a bit more work."

Sam could not believe how unreasonable she was being and Mercedes could not believe how selfish he was being. They argued for another ten minutes before Sam had enough and was about to storm out. Santana and Artie came in to try to fix the situation again.

"What is going on?" Artie said.

"He is being an ass" Mercedes said.

"And she is being a selfish little b-"

"You better watch your words Sam Evans" Mercedes interrupted.

"I was going to call you a selfish brat Mercedes Jones."

"I knew this would happen" Santana said "pay up Artie."

"Damn" Artie said handing her the money "ya'll cost me one hundred dollars. I actually thought that ya'll would be able to make this work."

"I told you" Santana said counting her winnings "when you told me how he is before a show I knew this would never work. Lucky for them I am a genius and set up a dressing room for fish lips to go do whatever he needs to do for the show and leave my girl here alone to prepare to wow the crowd."

"We appreciate that Santana" Artie said "Sam will go get ready to rock the house as usual without all the drama coming out of this room."

"Hold up are you saying Mercedes is full of drama?" Santana said.

"Well if the shoe fits" Artie snapped.

"I do believe it was your client that refused to let the "star" warm up?"

"Wait a second when did she become the star. I thought this was a joint situation."

"Please Artie you know that the fans are here to see Mercedes Jones and guppy is here as an opening act."

"Santana" Mercedes said.

"Whatever Satan" Artie said "Sam Evans is the draw and her over there is just to give the guys something to look at before the main attraction comes out."

"Artie" Sam said.

Santana and Artie started arguing over their clients and their star power. Mercedes and Sam looked at them in shock and awe. They could not believe their ears.

"Stop it" Sam yelled "that is enough, Artie I will not let you talk about my wife like that."

"Santana you will not insult my husband and downgrading his talents" Mercedes said.

"Oh you want me to stop talking about your man?" Santana said.

"And you want me to not talk about your wife?" Artie said.

"Yes" Sam and Mercedes said in unison.

"Then you stop talking about each other like that" Santana said.

"I swear the things you say to each other is downright mean" Artie said.

"Cedes you can't say things like your voice work harder than Sam's voice" she said "that is hurtful."

Mercedes dropped her head in shame because she knew Santana was right. Sam was so talented and she never wanted to be the person to down him about anything since so many people have done it all his life.

"And Sam you can't down her for wanting to be serious about her craft." Artie said "I remember you saying that is what you admired her most for and you were striving to be more like her in that regard."

It was Sam's turn to be embarrassed by his actions. He did admire her for how serious she took her career. He also knew that if it wasn't for her he would have never considered being a Country artist.

"Look Sam maybe I was being a bit unreasonable" Mercedes said.

"No Mercy you were just trying to prepare for a show and I should have respected that" Sam said "I am sorry for calling you a Diva and a brat I didn't mean those things at all. I love you very much."

"Oh Sam I love you so much and I am sorry for saying you did have to work as hard as me because I know that is not true. You are so talented and I know that. I'm sorry for calling you an ass."

Mercedes walked over and sat in Sam's lap and gave him a kiss on the lips; "just because we obvious can't share a dressing room does not mean we have to fuss and fight."

"Exactly" Sam said "we have our own way of doing things and that's fine. We have to remember that even though we're married we were apart for some time and we need to get to know each other again."

"And I love you enough to figure things out."

"Me too Mercy" he said.

"Well I am glad we all love each other again" Santana said "now we still have a show to get ready for. Sam go to your dressing room at the other end of the hall. You can be as loud as you want and not disturb Mercedes. I will have Stacey bring you your green tea with honey."

"Thanks San" Mercedes said "and Sam I will see you on stage."

"Yes you will" he said "one more thing, do you have any post show rituals?"

"No not really" she said "just taking off my makeup and changing clothes. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have a post-show ritual that I have to do after every show and I need you for it."

Artie started laughing which confused Mercedes a bit more.

"Ok what is it Sam?" she asked.

He whispered in her ear "I have to have sex after every show right here in this dressing room."

"Really Sam" she said "is this for real?"

"Very serious" he said.

"What did he say?" Santana asked.

"I'll tell you later" Artie said giving her a wink.

"So every night huh?" Mercedes said "and you did this after every performance?"

"Yeah I have to say it calms me down."

"Well who am I to stop a post-show ritual" she said wagging her eyebrow "that is one I can get used to."

"I was hoping you'd say that" Sam said kissing her deeply on the lips."

"Ok you two" Santana said "you guys have a show to put on."

Sam and Mercedes went to their dressing areas to get prepared.

"We are so damn good" Artie said.

"They fell right into our trap" Santana said.

"I'm getting that feeling" he said wrapping his hands around her waist.

"So am I" she said "follow me I am a genius remember, I set up a little room for us."

"Damn you are a genius" he said as they went down the hall.

Two hours later Sam was on stage performing his heart out with the fans going wild.

"I wanna sing you guys one more song before I get outta here and let you guys here my awesome wife do what she does better than anybody I know. I want to sing this song from my album and it happens to be her favorite song. It's called "The One That Got Away" and I wrote it about my Mercy but I was so lucky to get her back.

** She rolled in**

** My little sandy town**

** She spent the summer there**

** A couple houses down**

** Well it was magic in the air**

** When she caught my eye**

** We shared three short months**

** And one long goodbye**

** She was the one that got away**

** The one that wrecked my heart**

** I should've never let her go**

** I should've begged her to stay**

** She was the one that got away**

** Yeah, the one that got away**

Mercedes stood at the side of the stage watching her husband sing her favorite song that he wrote about her. She was standing there as he sung and felt herself falling in love with him all over again.

** Well she kissed my lips**

** Down on Ocean Drive**

** She set my world on fire**

** On the fourth of July**

** We wrote our names in the sand**

** Under the star-soaked sky**

** But it washed away like she did**

** With the rising tide**

** She was the one that got away**

** The one that wrecked my heart**

** I should've never let her go**

** I should've begged her to stay**

** She was the one that got away**

** Every summer that rolls around**

** I'm looking over my shoulder**

** Wishing I could see her face**

** Wishing I could hold her**

** She was the one that got away**

** The one that wrecked my heart**

** I should've never let her go**

** I should've begged her to stay**

** She was the one that got away**

** Yeah, she was the one that got away**

** The one that wrecked my heart**

** I should've never let her go**

** I should've begged her to stay**

** She was the one that got away**

** She was the one that got away**

** She rolled in**

** My little sandy town**

** She spent the summer there**

** A couple houses down **

"Thank you guys so much!" Sam yelled "I love you. Now I hope you're ready for a treat, she is beautiful, talented, and she is mine ladies and gentleman please welcome Mrs. Mercedes Jones-Evans."

"Hello everybody" Mercedes said coming out on the stage and Sam greeted her in the middle of the stage with a small kiss. "Give it up for Sam Evans everybody."

The audience cheered and applauded.

"Before I let him go I wanna see if he will see a sing with me?"

"First of all you will never let me go" he said.

"Your right about that" she said smiling.

"Second of all it would be my honor to sing with you."

They sang Human Nature and the crowd went wild. Mercedes did her set and when she was about to do her last song she took a stool in the middle of the stage with her and her background singers;

"I want to do one last song for you guys is that ok?"

The audience cheered and screamed.

"This is a song that was supposed to be on my album but is now going to be a bonus track on my re-release. I wrote it about a guy you may know."

Everybody cheered knowing she was talking about Sam.

"I wanted to sing it for you guys tonight for the first time live if that's ok with you guys."

More cheers and applause.

"Ok this song is called Still Love You;

**When the song is over and movie's done,**

** When the lights come up and the credits run,**

** If we never get to where we thought we'd be,**

** When there's only you and there's only me,**

** I will still love you.**

Sam stood on the side of the stage and watched Mercedes sing. He realized that she said this song was supposed to be on her record which means she wrote it about him when they were broken up. She still loved him all those many years ago.

** I will, I will, I swear I will**

** I will still love you!**

** Oh, I will, I will, I swear I will**

** When we're old and wrinkled and start to gray,**

** When the years have caught up and beauty fades,**

** When our knees get weak and we can't see as well,**

** When there's only memories, stories to tell,**

** I will still love you.**

** I will, I will, I swear I will**

** I will still love you!**

** Oh, I will, I will, I swear I will**

** Love has no standards like people do**

** It has no limit**

** My love for you!**

** My love for you!**

** I will, I will, I swear I will**

** (I will still love you)**

** I will, I will, I swear I will**

** (I will still love you!)**

** Oh, I will, I will, I swear I will**

** (I will still love you)**

** I will, I will, I swear I will**

** (I will still love you!)**

** Oh, I will, I will, I swear, somebody say**

** I (I)**

** Will (Will)**

** Still (Still)**

** Love you!**

** Say!**

** I (I)**

** Will (Will)**

** Still (Still)**

** Love you!**

** Say!**

** I (I)**

** Will (Will)**

** Still (Still)**

** Love you!**

** I (I)**

** Will (Will)**

** Still (Still)**

** Love you! **

The crowd cheered

"Thank you so much everybody I love you so much" she said.

The crowd kept cheering louder and louder "you guys sound like you want one more song."

They screamed even louder.

"Well how about I get a little help with this one."

Sam came walking out and the crowd went nuts.

"I'll help you out Mercy" he said "if that's ok with you guys."

"I don't think they mind" she said.

"So what should we sing?" he asked.

"I got the perfect song for us" she said.

**~Mercedes~**

**And for love's sake, each mistake**

**Ah, you forgave**

**And soon both of us learned to trust**

**Not run away, **

**~Sam~**

**It was no time to play**

**~Mercedes~**

**We build it up **

**~Sam~**

**And build it up **

**~Mercedes~**

**And build it up**

**~Both~**

**And now it's solid**

**Solid as a rock**

**That's what this love is**

**~Mercedes~**

**That's what we've got, oh, mmm**

**Solid**

**(Oh)**

**Solid as a rock**

**And nothing's changed it**

**(Ooh)**

**The thrill is still hot, hot, hot**

**Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot**

**Oh, oh, oh, ah**

**~Sam~**

**You didn't turn away**

**When the sky went gray**

**Somehow we managed**

**We had to stick together**

**(Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)**

**You didn't bat an eye**

**When I made you cry**

**We knew down the line**

**We would make it better**

**(Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)**

**~Mercedes~**

**And for love's sake, each mistake**

**Ah, you forgave**

**And soon both of us learned to trust**

**Not run away, **

**~Sam~**

**it was no time to play**

**~Mercedes~**

**We build it up **

**~Sam~**

**And build it up **

**~Mercedes~**

**And build it up**

**~Both~**

**Now it's solid**

**Solid as a rock**

**(Ooh)**

**That's what this love is**

**(Oh, oh)**

**~Sam~**

**That's what we've got**

**(Oh, oh)**

**(Yes, it is)**

**~Both~**

**Solid**

**Solid as a rock**

**And nothing's changed it**

**(Oh)**

**The thrill is still hot, hot, hot**

**Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot**

**Oh, oh, oh, ah**

**~Sam~**

**Gone with the wind**

**Another friend**

**Got in between**

**Tried to separate us**

**(Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)**

**Oh, knock-knock on wood**

**You understood**

**Love was so new**

**We did what we had to**

**(Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)**

**~Mercedes~**

**And with that feeling**

**We were willing to take a chance**

**So against all odds, we made a start**

**We got serious, **

**~Sam~**

**This wouldn't turn to dust**

**(Ooh)**

**~Mercedes~**

**We build it up **

**~Sam~**

**And build it up **

**~Mercedes~**

**And build it up**

**~Both~**

**And now it's solid**

**(Ooh)**

**Solid as a rock**

**That's what this love is**

**(Oh)**

**~Mercedes~**

**That's what we've got, oh**

**(Oh, oh)**

**Solid**

**(Yes, it is)**

**Solid as a rock**

**(Ah)**

**And nothing's changed it**

**(Ooh)**

**The thrill is still hot, hot, hot**

**Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot**

**Solid**

**Solid as a rock**

**~Sam~**

**(You know it)**

**~Mercedes~**

**(Well)**

**~Sam~**

**(You know it, baby)**

**~Both~**

**Solid**

**Solid as a rock**

**~Sam~**

**(Lovin' me, lovin' me, oh)**

**~Both~**

**Solid**

**~Sam~**

**(Don't leave me, baby)**

**Solid as a rock**

**~Mercedes~**

**(Well, well, why, why)**

**(Oh)**

**Solid**

**Solid as a rock**

**~Sam~**

**(Every day it gets sweeter, now)**

**(Ooh)**

**Solid**

**(You know I like it)**

**Solid as a rock**

**(Good, good, well, it's good, good, good)**

**Solid**

**(Solid, solid, solid, solid, solid)**

**As a rock**

They do their final bows and exit the stage and were met with congratulations by their mangers and some crew members. Sam grabbed Mercedes hand and quickly led her to his dressing room and the moment he closed the door he crashed his lips on hers.

"Sam wait can I take a shower first?" she asked as Sam kissed her neck and unzipping her dress.

"Mercy I told you I need this right after the show" he said stripping her of all the rest of her clothes.

"Mm Sam" she said melting into his touch and his kisses "get naked baby."

"You don't have to tell me twice, mmm baby you feel so good" he said.

Sam slid his hand down her naked frame. He made sure to touch and kiss her all over her body. He kissed her down her stomach in between her thighs down to her core. He smiled at the sight of how her body was responding to his touch. He gave her core one long swipe with his tongue. She moaned at the feel of his tongue on her. He began to devour her wet, slick middle like it was his last meal. He slid two fingers inside her mound and began to slide them in and out.

"Baby you are so wet" he said.

He began to lick more vigorously and thrust his fingers in faster. Mercedes moaned at the change in pace and was reaching her edge.

"Sam I am about to cum."

"Cum for me baby, I want to taste you."

He felt her walls tighten around his fingers and was pumping and rubbing her clit with his thumb. Mercedes leg began to shake and bucked her hips, she reached her edge.

"OOOOOOO SAAAMMMmm!

He licked up all her love that she had to offer.

"Mmmm baby you taste so good" he said

"I need you inside of me Sam" she said.

He quickly climbed on top positioning himself in between her legs and rubbed his dick up and down her slick middle finding her entrance. He slid inside of her slowly causing her to let out a small moan then he pulled out and crashed back inside her with a little more force.

"SHIT SAM" she said "that feels soooo good baby FUCK ME!"

Sam loved to hear Mercedes talk dirty it turned him on so much. He began to thrust faster and harder and he felt her about to reach another orgasm and he continued thrusting faster and faster and sliding his fingers back inside her core rubbing her clit. That was all it took for Mercedes to let go.

"OOooOO SaaaAAMMM!"

Sam reached his edge just as soon as she reached hers;

"FFFUUUUUUCCCCKKK MMMeEeerRrRrRRCCCcYYYY!"

They wrapped themselves around each other and just held each other tight trying to catch their breath.

"Mercy that s so fucking good" Sam said "I mean something about that was just amazing."

"Yeah it was baby" she said "I could get use to this."

"Well baby you're going to have to because every night this is going to happen."

Mercedes smiled and sighed "babe you were amazing tonight."

"So were you" he said "I stood there watching you and my heart melted just hearing your voice."

"I fell in love with you all over again tonight" she said.

"Babe I fall in love with you every day you're in my life" he said.

They took a shower and made their way to the bus and quickly started round two of their post-show routine.

**A/N: I hope you liked let me know :-) **


	13. Welcome Home

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE SONG IF I DID SAM AND MERCEDES WOULD BE TOGETHER IN L.A. WITH THEIR OWN SPIN OFF WITH PUCK, ARTIE, AND SANTANA.**

**A/N: So here's another chapter to this story it is sadly and finally coming to an end. One more chapter after this one. I love you all for reading, and reviewing over 100 reviews for this story that was supposed to be a one shot is truly AMAZING and I thank you so much. this is a song filled chapter and I hope you listen to these songs as you read I find it enhances the story. The songs are Slow Jam by Usher and Monica, It's Your Love by Tim McGraw, P.S. (I'm Still Not Over You) by Rihanna. Songs mentioned The One That Got Away by Jake Owen, Hell To The No by Mercedes Jones, and Human Nature by Michael Jackson.**

**Much Love **

**_Endless Love_**

_Welcome Home_

The tour was nearing the end and they have been on the road non-stop for three months gaining new fans for the both of them. Everybody loved the fact that their love for each other translated to their chemistry on stage. It had been branded the tour of the summer by Rolling Stones magazine and several other major music sources. Mercedes and Sam were so happy with the way things were going for them it was a dream come true. They were even more excited to be heading to the place where it all began Lima, Ohio. They wanted to do something special for their old high school so they set up a surprise concert at McKinley High. When they got to the school they were kept in the dressing rooms in the auditorium so no one would see them. They discussed what songs they would sing;

"We definitely have to do Human Nature" Sam said "this is where it was born."

"Oh that is a definite" Mercedes said "the first time I saw my name in lights."

"And it's been there ever since" he said kissing her hands.

"We should give them the new song we worked on for the show tonight" she said.

"I agree" he said "especially since it was inspired by Jr. Prom."

"Yeah" she said smiling "how many songs are you going to do?"

"I think we should do two songs each then the two we do together makes six songs I think that is plenty for this show."

"Yeah you're right" she said "I just wish we could have walked the halls one last time."

"Maybe we still can after school is out" he said "a maybe see Mr. Schue."

"That would be great."

The crew was setting everything up and everybody was getting ready for the show. They heard the auditorium filling up with students and faculty. Very few people knew who the surprise guest were so the excitement and anticipation was building. So when Principal Figgins walked on stage to start the show the students went crazy.

"Calm down students" he said "we have a special treat for you today. Two of our very own McKinley High Alumni has come back to give you a special treat. They are Grammy winning artist, they have been touring around the country this summer with the Bridging the Gap Tour."

They figured out who it was and went bananas and started cheering and screaming.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones-Evans."

The curtains opened and Sam and Mercedes were sitting in the middle of the stage. The students went nuts.

"Hello McKinley" Sam said.

More screams rang out few girls screamed 'We love you Sam' after the screams died down a bit.

"I love you back" Sam said with a wink and his signature lop sided grin.

They screamed;

"How's everybody doing out there" Mercedes said.

More screams and some guys yelled 'Marry me Mercedes' in the midst of all the screaming.

"Sorry guys I already snatched her up" Sam said.

"But I am flattered and I love you all" she said smiling "we wanted to come here to our old stomping grounds and do something special for you guys. Everything started for Sam and I in this school and we never forgot that."

"Mercy and I met in glee club" Sam said "where the glee club members at?"

All the members of glee stood up cheering.

"Awesome you guys keep doing what you love and no matter what people say Don't Stop Believin in your dreams. When we went here glee club was not popular at all."

"No it was not" Mercedes said "we got slushied all the times, even you did babe and you were on the football team."

"Yeah I did but don't forget I was on the baseball and synchronized swim teams as well."

The audience laughed at him boasting.

"Yes Sam we know you were a stud athlete" she said rolling her eyes "but what I was saying is that glee was not so popular but it helped us develop the skills we needed to go out there and do what we love to do and that is perform."

"So why don't we show them what we're talking about Mercy and sing a few songs" Sam said "you guys want to hear a few songs?"

They cheered

"So why don't we take you guys in a journey of our life" Mercedes said "it started Jr. Prom in the school gym and a cute blonde guy asked me to dance."

"I was so nervous because she looked beautiful and I had on a borrowed suit from my dad and was living in a motel at the time I didn't think I was worth her time."

"I was so nervous because even in a borrowed suit he was still the hottest boy at the prom and he asked me to dance."

"And that night we fell in love on a slow jam" Sam said cueing the band;

**~Sam~**

**I was all alone**

** I was feeling rather low**

** I needed someone to lift my spirits up**

** So I dropped in on a dance**

** Just to take a glance**

** And there this lovely thing was**

** She was more than enough**

** I asked her for her hand**

** Said would you like to dance**

** So pleased that I had asked**

** She quickly took my hand**

** And we danced and fell in love**

** On a slow jam**

** Ohhh**

_They danced together during the chorus _

**Chorus**

** Play another slow jam**

** This time make it sweet**

** On a slow jam**

** For my baby and for me**

** Play another slow jam**

** This time make it sweet**

** On a slow jam**

** For my baby and for me**

**~Mercedes~ **

**Seems what you say is true**

** I feel the same way too**

** You see I waited all night long just to dance with you**

** And when you touched my hand**

** I knew you were the man**

** To turn my world around**

** And make my dreams come true**

** The magic in your eyes, made me realize**

** That everything I feel, has got to be real**

** And we danced and fell in love**

** On a slow jam**

**Play another slow jam**

** This time make it sweet**

** On a slow jam**

** For my baby and for me**

** Play another slow jam**

** This time make it sweet**

** On a slow jam**

** For my baby and for me**

**~Sam~**

** I'm trying to find someone who**

** I can give my good lovin' to**

** Never, ever did I dream I'd find someone, yeah**

**~Mercedes~**

** Now I've been trying to find someone too**

** I prayed to God, and then I found you**

**~Both~ **

**I swear I fell in love the night you danced into my heart**

**[Hook]**

** Play another slow jam**

** This time make is sweet**

** On a slow jam**

** Can I get a slow jam**

** Do you want to slow jam, baby**

** Play another slow jam**

** This time make it sweet**

** Can I get a slow jam**

** Play another slow jam**

** Are you gonna slow jam **

**Dance with me **

**Dance with me**

**Dance with me**

The crowd cheered and applauded

"I am going to get off the stage now and let you guys get a taste of the Sam Evans Experience" she said walking off the stage.

"Don't go too far woman the "Sam Evans Experience" includes you. Ya'll give it up for Mrs. Mercedes Evans."

Sam sang The One Who Got Away and told them how he wrote this about Mercedes.

"For my next song I am going to ask Mrs. Evans to come out here and help me with it."

She walked out "you need me already huh?"

"Yup" he said "I got this song that is on my album and the person who sang it with me couldn't make the trip you guys might know her Faith Hill."

The audience cheered

"So I was wondering if you would sing it with me."

"I would be honored and I hope I do Faith Hill justice."

"I'm sure you will the song is called It's Your Love."

**Dancin' in the dark**

** Middle of the night**

** Takin' your heart**

** And holdin' it tight**

** Emotional touch**

** Touchin' my skin**

** And askin' you to do**

** What you've been doin' all over again**

** Oh, it's a beautiful thing**

** Don't think I can keep it all in**

** I just gotta let you know**

** What it is that won't let me go**

** It's your love**

** It just does somethin' to me**

** It sends a shock right through me**

** I can't get enough**

** And if you wonder**

** About the spell I'm under**

** It's your love**

** Better than I was**

** More than I am**

** And all of this happened**

** By takin' your hand**

** And who I am now**

** Is who I wanted to be**

** And now that we're together**

** I'm stronger than ever**

** I'm happy and free**

** Oh, it's a beautiful thing**

** Don't think I can keep it all in, no**

** And if you asked me why I changed**

** All I gotta do is say your sweet name**

** It's your love**

** It just does somethin' to me**

** It sends a shock right through me**

** I can't get enough**

** And if you wonder**

** About the spell I'm under**

** It's your love**

** Oh, baby**

** Oh, it's a beautiful thing**

** Don't think I can keep it all in**

** I just gotta let you know**

** What it is that won't let me go**

** It's your love**

** It just does somethin' to me**

** It sends a shock right through me**

** I can't get enough**

** And if you wonder**

** About the spell I'm under**

** It's your love**

** It's your love**

** It's your love**

More cheers and applause rang out

"Now that you listened to little ol' me I am going to give you the true talent of this twosome Ladies and Gentle Mrs. Mercedes Jones"

"Give it up one more time for the talented and sexy Sam Evans."

The cheers were loud mostly from the girls.

"I know he's hot ladies" she said "calm down he's mine."

"So are you Mercy!" a guy in the back yelled out.

"Thank you baby" she said with her diva sass "I'm gonna sing a song from my album and it was inspired by a letter I wrote and never had the courage to send. This song is called P.S. (I'm Still Not Over You)

**[Verse 1]**

** What's up?**

** I know we haven't spoken for a while**

** But I was thinkin bout you**

** And it kinda made me smile**

** So many things to say**

** And I'll put em in a letter**

** Thought it might be easier**

** The words might come out better**

** How's your mother, how's your little brother?**

** Does he still look just like you?**

** So many things I wanna know the answers to**

** Wish I could press rewind**

** And rewrite every line**

** To the story of me and you**

**[Chorus]**

** Don't you know I've tried and I've tried**

** To get you out my mind**

** But it don't get no better**

** As each day goes by**

** And I'm lost and confused**

** I've got nothin to lose**

** Hope to hear from you soon**

** P.S. I'm still not over you**

** Still not over you**

**[Verse 2]**

** Excuse me, I really didn't mean to ramble on**

** But there's a lot of feelings that remain since you've been gone**

** I guess you thought that I would put it all behind me**

** But it seems there's always somethin right there to remind me**

** Like a silly joke, or somethin on the TV**

** Boy it aint easy**

** When I hear our song**

** I get that same old feeling**

** Wish I could press rewind**

** Turn back the hands of time**

** And I shouldn't be telling you**

**[Chorus]**

** Don't you know I've tried and I've tried**

** To get you out my mind**

** But it don't get no better**

** As each day goes by**

** And I'm lost and confused**

** I've got nothin to lose**

** Hope to hear from you soon**

** P.S. I'm still not over you**

** Still not over you**

** Did you know I kept all of your pictures?**

** Don't have the strength to part with them yet**

** Oh no...**

** Tried to erase the way your kisses taste**

** But some things a girl can never forget**

**[Chorus]**

** Don't you know I've tried and I've tried**

** To get you out my mind**

** But it don't get no better**

** As each day goes by**

** And I'm lost and confused**

** I've got nothin to lose**

** Hope to hear from you soon**

** P.S. I'm still not over you**

** Still not over you **

They cheered and applauded. She sang Hell To The No for her last song she told them that was the first song she had written in glee club, the audience loved seeing her with her dancers jamming on stage. So Sam came back out for their last song.

"Before we do our last song we wanted to show our appreciation to this school" Sam said "so Principal Figgins can you come up here please."

"We wanted to present this check for twenty thousand dollars to McKinley High" Mercedes said.

Principal Figgins was shocked and very overwhelmed by the generosity that they showed to the school.

"Were not done yet" Sam said "where is Mr. Schue?"

Mr. Schue made his way to the stage and gave Mercedes and Sam a hug and telling them how proud he was of them.

"Mr. Schue Sam and I wanted to do something special for the glee club" Mercedes said "the glee club will always have a special place in our hearts and you were a huge part of why we loved it so much."

"So we wanted to also give you a check for twenty thousand dollars for the needs of the glee club" Sam said.

"No more bake sales for a while" Mercedes laughed.

Mr. Schue thanked them through his tears.

"Also we wanted to bring out two more McKinley High Alumni and glee club members who also happen to be our managers Miss Santana Lopez and Mr. Artie Abrams. They walked out and hugged Mr. Schue.

"We also wanted to do something special for the glee club" Santana said "so we have purchased you guys a bus to go to all your competitions. We know how uncomfortable the school buses are on those long trips."

"And it does have wheelchair accessibility for any future glee clubber in a wheelchair" Artie stated.

Mr. Schue was so overwhelmed he couldn't help but cry.

"So are ya'll tired of us yet?" Mercedes asked

"NO" they screamed.

"Ya'll wanna hear one more song?" Sam asked.

"YES" they screamed.

"Ok well this last song is actually the first song we ever sang together and we sang it on this very stage" Sam said "even back then I had to beg her to sing with me."

Mercedes rolled her eyes "we won't even get into why he had to beg me to sing with him."

The students cheered asking for her to tell them.

"You guys wanna know?" she asked

"YES" they screamed.

"Ok I'll tell you" she said looking at Sam who suddenly found his guitar very interesting "I had a boyfriend and Sam was trying to woo me by singing my favorite song by one of my favorite artist and putting my name in lights."

"Like this Mercy" Sam flipped the switch and just like high school her name was in lights.

Aww's rang out in the crowd

"Yeah Sam just like that."

"And as you all see in the end I got the girl" Sam said with that smug look on his face "so we are going to do it again on this stage."

They sang Human Nature and the crowed loved it. They said their goodbyes and went backstage and chatted with Mr. Schue, Mrs. Pillsbury-Schue, Coach Beiest, Coach Roz, and Coach Sue. They invited them to the concert tonight in Cincinnati. After a quick walk around the school they signed a few autographs and took a few pictures then they were off to Cincinnati to get ready for their last show of the tour.

**A/N: I hope you liked let me know :-) **


	14. Finale

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE SONG IF I DID SAM AND MERCEDES WOULD BE TOGETHER IN L.A. WITH THEIR OWN SPIN OFF WITH PUCK, ARTIE, AND SANTANA.**

**A/N: So here it is guys the FINAL chapter. I am so happy you guys have stayed with me on this journey and I appreciate you all. I so hope you enjoy the way I end this. It was because of your kind words I kept writing this. My one shot that turned into this so I again say thank you. I know it's a lot of songs but it's the finale…LOL**

**Songs in this chapter:**

**Right Here (By Your Side) by JC Chasez**

**We are Young by The Glee Cast**

**Don't Stop Believin (regionals version) by The Glee Cast**

**The Wedding Song by Kenny G **

**You and I by Stevie Wonder**

**At The Beginning by Richard Marx (from Anastasia)**

**Love on Top by Beyoncé**

**Something Like You by *NSYNC **

**Much Love **

**_Endless Love_**

Mercedes was laying on the couch in her dressing room.

"Cedes are you ok?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah I am just tired."

"Well do you need anything?"

"Some water please."

"Are you sick?"

"No I'm ok" she said "I just wanna lay here for a while."

Stacey went to get the water for Mercedes and before she took it to her she made a quick stop to Sam's dressing room.

"Hey sis."

"Hey bro" she said "you busy?"

"No not really just getting ready to start my pre show work out."

"Well before you do that I think you may need to go check on your wife."

"Why? Is something wrong with Mercy" he said standing up about to go running into her dressing room.

"Calm down Sam" she said "I don't think she is feeling well and I wanted to give you the heads up."

"Thanks Stacey" he said "I will go check on her now."

"Take her this water" she said "she asked for it."

"Ok" he grabbed the water and headed to Mercedes dressing room. He knocked lightly "Mercy can I come in?"

"Come in babe."

"Hey baby how you feeling?" he said handing her the water and sitting next to her on the couch "Stacey said you weren't feeling so well."

"I'm ok" she said "I think I'm just tired. Ready for this part of the tour to be over so we can take a break."

"I understand" he said "I've been feeling a little sluggish myself lately."

At that moment Mercedes felt so nauseous she jumped up and ran to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet before everything she had for lunch was coming up. Sam was right behind her holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"Do we need to call a doctor?" he asked.

"No" she said "I'll be alright."

"Babe are you sure" he said "because if anything happened to you I don't know what I would do."

"I'm fine Sam."

The door swung opened and Santana came flying in with a few bags in her hand;

"Hey Aretha I got all the pregnancy test the store- Sam what are you doing in here?"

"I came to check on Mercy. Did you say pregnancy test? Mercy do you think you're pregnant?"

"Maybe" she said looking at his face to gage his reaction "Sam are you ok?"

"My Mercy is going to have my baby" he said with a goofy grin on his face.

"We don't know for sure Sam I wanted to make sure first."

"Well I wanna be here when you find out" he said.

Mercedes smiled and kissed him "ok I'll go take it now."

She went into the restroom to take the test. When she came out Sam jumped up;

"Well"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last show was going great and the crowd was loving every minute of the show. Sam and Mercedes had their family and friends there. Mercedes was on stage finishing up her last song of her set;

"OHIO!" she said "you guys are a great audience. I want to do one last song-"

"Wait Mercy hold up" Sam interrupted "you can't do your last song yet."

"Sam what are you doing?" a very shocked Mercedes asked.

"I have something I need to get off my chest."

"And you have to do it now?"

"Yup darlin' I do" he said "you know this whole tour we have sang songs that meant a lot to one another."

"Yeah"

"The one thing I never got to do is serenade my beautiful wife like I always wanted to do."

"Sam you have sang to me plenty of times" she said shaking her head.

"Not on tour in front of our family, friends and fans" he said "do you guys mind if I do something special for my wife."

The audience cheered he grabbed his guitar and began to play;

**Yeah...**

** Tell me how long**

** (How long)**

** Were we together, before we got together, oh...**

** Tell me how strong**

** (How strong)**

** Have we grown together, since we've been together, oh...**

**See, I don't care what people say**

** No one else has ever made me feel the way you do**

** Think about it, it just make sense**

** We already know everything about us, oh...**

_He went to her side and sang looking deep into her eyes. _

** Girl, I'll be right here by your side**

** (By your side)**

** Give you all the love I've got to give**

** I'm swimming in your eyes**

** Love will blow out all the lights**

** (All the lights)**

** And I will keep you satisfied through the night**

** See I've been watching you**

** (Watching you)**

** It's like I can read your mind**

** You don't have to say a word, oh...**

** Keep your thoughts right here**

** Let go all your fears**

** Just let em go, just let em go, oh...**

** Pull you close to me, you feel so nice**

** We'll stay up sipping on red, red wine**

** (Red, red wine)**

** The red stays on your lips my baby**

** I'll clean them off with my lips, my baby, oh...**

** I'll be right here by your side**

** (By your side)**

** Give you all the love I've got to give**

** I'm swimming in your eyes**

** Love will blow out all the lights**

** (All the lights)**

** And I will keep you satisfied through the night**

** (By your side)**

** Right by your side**

** (In your eyes)**

** All through the night**

** (All the lights)**

** (Through the night)**

** So close to me**

** Right by your side**

** All through the night, yeah**

** Oh... **

"I love you baby" he said "and I will always be by your side."

She gave him a sweet kiss "Ohio I want ya'll to know I love this man so much."

Aww's rang out throughout the crowd;

"So now can I do my last song?" she asked Sam.

"Yeah you can baby" he was about to walk off stage.

"Wait Sam you might as well stay because I want to invite our friends on stage for a New Direction reunion. Ladies and gentlemen please give it up to for Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry-Hudson, Kurt Hummel-Anderson, Blaine Anderson, Brittney S. Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Puckerman, Lauren Zizes, Rory Flanagan, Sugar Motta-Flanagan, Joe Hart, Artie Abrams, and Santana Lopez."

All the New Directions came walking out in stage;

"So what are we going to sing?" Sam asked.

"Well I think we should sing something that focus on my talent" Rachel said smiling.

"Uh, uh Berry this is my show" Mercedes said.

"Mine too baby" Sam said raising his hand.

"Yeah this is our show" Mercedes corrected "and we will pick the song."

"Fine Mercedes" Rachel said.

"Ok I will bring back the Justin Bieber Experience one last time" Sam said.

"NO" everyone said in unison.

"Fine" he said "it's your loss."

"I got the perfect song band hit it" Mercedes said.

**[Rachel:]**

** Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight**

** My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State**

** My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar**

** My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and**

**[Finn:]**

** I know I gave it to you months ago**

** I know you're trying to forget**

** But between the drinks and subtle things**

** The holes in my apologies, you know**

** I'm trying hard to take it back**

**[Sam:]**

** So if by the time the bar closes**

**[Sam and Quinn:]**

** And you feel like falling down**

** I'll carry you home**

** Tonight**

** We are young**

** So let's set the world on fire**

** We can burn brighter than the sun**

**[Santana, Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar:]**

** Tonight**

** We are young**

** So let's set the world on fire**

** We can burn brighter than the sun**

**[Santana:]**

** Now I know that I'm not all that you got**

** I guess that I**

** I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart**

**[Rachel:]**

** But our friends are back**

** So let's raise a cup**

** 'Cause I found someone to carry me home**

** Tonight**

**We are young**

** So let's set the world on fire**

** We can burn brighter than the sun**

**[Mercedes:]**

** Whoa**

** Tonight**

** We are young**

** So let's set the world on fire**

** We can burn brighter than the sun**

**[Quinn (ND's)]**

** Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**

** Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**

** Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**

** Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**

** The world is on my side**

** I have no reason to run**

** So will someone come and carry me home tonight**

**[Santana:]**

** The angels never arrived**

** But I can hear the choir**

** So will someone come and carry me home**

**[Rachel:]**

** Tonight**

** We are young**

** So let's set the world on fire**

** We can burn brighter than the sun**

**[Mercedes:]**

** We are young, yeah**

** Tonight**

** We are young**

** So let's set the world on fire**

** We can burn brighter than the sun**

**[Rachel and Finn:]**

** So if by the time the bar closes**

** And you feel like falling down**

** I'll carry you home tonight **

The audience cheered;

"Ya'll wanna hear one more?" Sam asked

They cheered louder

"They want another one New Directions" he said.

"Well let's take it back to the beginning" Mercedes said.

**Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da **

**~Finn~**

**Just a small town girl**

** Livin' in a lonely world**

** She took the midnight train goin' anywhere**

**~Rachel~**

** Just a city boy**

** Born and raised in South Detroit**

** He took the midnight train goin' anywhere**

**~Puck~**

** A singer in a smoky room**

**~Santana~ **

**The smell of wine and cheap perfume**

**~Both~**

** For a smile they can share the night**

** It goes on and on and on and on**

**~Rachel & Finn~**

** Strangers waiting**

** Up and down the boulevard**

** Their shadows searchin' in the night**

** Streetlight, people**

** Livin' just to find emotion**

** Hidin' somewhere in the night**

**~Kurt~**

** Workin' hard to get my fill**

** Everybody wants a thrill**

**~Kurt & Puck**

** Payin' anythin' to roll the dice**

** Just one more time**

**~Santana~**

** Some will win, **

**~Santana & Puck~**

**Some will lose**

** Some are born to sing the blues**

**~Sam and Mercedes~**

** Oh the movie never ends**

** It goes on and on and on and on**

**Strangers waiting**

** Up and down the boulevard**

** Their shadows searchin' in the night**

**Streetlight, people**

** Livin' just to find emotion**

** Hidin' somewhere in the night**

**~Mercedes~**

**Don't stop!**

**~Everybody~ **

**Don't stop believin'**

** Hold on to that feelin'**

** Streetlight, people**

** Don't stop believin'**

** Hold on to that feelin'**

** Streetlight, people**

** Don't stop! **

The crowd went nuts and screamed so loud;

"Thank you Ohio we love you" Sam said.

"A special out to Mr. Schue" Mercedes said "thank you for all the memories. Thanks to our band and crew."

"Background singers and dancers" Sam said.

"And a huge thank you to you all our fans" Mercedes said "we love you so much."

"Without you there is no us and we appreciate you guys" Sam said "give it up one more time for the New Directions."

"Goodnight everybody" Mercedes and Sam said running off the stage.

They got their congratulations from the crew and dancers on their way to the dressing room. Puck stopped them;

"That was awesome guys."

"Yeah it was so much fun" Quinn said.

"I'm glad you guys had fun" Sam said "why don't you guys go hang out in the lounge area and Mercy and I will catch up with you guys in a few."

"Mercedes come on Diva I need to talk to you" Kurt said pulling her away from Sam.

"Kurt sweetie I will meet you in the lounge I need to get out of these clothes and change into something more comfortable" Mercedes said seeing how agitated Sam was getting.

"You are in jeans" Kurt said "you are comfortable enough."

Sam was about to snap and Artie saw that and knew what was going on.

"Mercedes, Sam you are needed for interviews right now" Artie said.

"Oh ok Artie" Mercedes said "I'll be back Kurt."

They walked to the dressing area.

"Thanks Artie" Sam said.

"No problem I got to look out for my client."

Sam pulled Mercedes in the room for their post-show ritual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is taking Sam and Mercedes so long?" Kurt huffed.

"Calm down gay Berry they'll be here" Santana said "they have to get their post-show sex on."

"WHAT?!" everybody said in unison.

Santana looked around with a 'what is ya'll problem' look on her face.

"Santana" Artie said "I don't think they wanted that fact to be shared with their friends and family."

"Oops my bad" she said.

Just then Sam and Mercedes came in the room;

"Are we ready to party?" Sam said noticing everybody looking at them like animals at the zoo "what's going on?"

"Yeah why are ya'll staring at us like that?" Mercedes asked.

Everybody just cracked up laughing;

"What is so funny?" Sam said.

"Nothing" Stevie said "we just glad you two could finally "come" and join us for the party."

More snickers and laughs rang out;

"Yeah" Puck said "were happy you guys could "get off" I mean get out of the interviews with the press before it was too late."

Sam and Mercedes looked confused as ever to what was going on but they had a feeling they were the butt of the joke. Artie came over and let them know what was going on.

"Santana let it slip of your post-show ritual" he whispered.

"WHAT?!" Mercedes said looking at Santana.

"My bad Aretha it was an accident" she said "and what does it matter anyway you two are grown and married so everybody should expect you to be having sex."

"Yeah but we don't want you making a public announcement when we are" Sam said glaring at her.

"Ok calm down everyone" Tanya Jones said "we are here for a more important reason."

Mercedes and Sam were again confused as they saw their parents come to the front of the room.

"Yes we are" Mary Evans said "we are here to congratulate Sam and Mercedes on a great tour."

Everybody applauded;

"We are also here to right a few wrongs" George Jones said walking over to Sam "Sam when I saw you and Mercedes got married I felt robbed. I was not allowed to give you my blessing or walk my baby girl down the aisle and that hurt me."

"I'm so sorry Mr. Jones" Sam said.

"I know you are" he said "and I want you to know that I know you love my baby girl and you will take good care of her so I wanted to officially give the two of you my blessing."

Sam extended his hand to Mr. Jones "thank you sir and I promise to take care of your daughter."

Mr. Jones pulled Sam in for a hug "your welcome son and she's your wife now."

Mercedes jaw dropped and tears welled up in her eyes "oh daddy I love you so much" going in for a hug.

"I love you too baby girl."

"But you said a few wrongs" Mercedes said "what are the other wrongs?"

"Well" Dwight Evans said "that is why we have invited everyone here this weekend. Thanks to Santana and Artie we are having what we call your do-over wedding."

Mercedes and Sam stood there shocked;

"Wait what are you talking about do-over wedding?"

"Exactly what it says" Artie said "everybody who's important to you guys are here in this room but none of them were at your wedding and that is just wrong."

"Wait Quinn and I were there" Puck chimed in.

"Purely by accident" Santana said rolling her eyes "so we decided that since we have to do everything for you guys anyway we might as well give your wedding done the right way."

Mercedes smiled and walked over and hugged Santana "what would I ever do without you."

"Probably die" Santana said.

"I love you girl, thank you."

"No problem Aretha."

"Artie my man, you put a smile on my woman's face I can't thank you enough" Sam said hugging him.

"You pay me to make you look good bro."

"And you do it so well."

"So when is all this taking place?" Mercedes asked.

"Tomorrow at 3:00pm" Santana said "and don't worry about anything, everything is taken care of."

"I know better than to doubt you Satan" Mercedes said."

"Good so now come on Wheezy we gotta go?"

"Where are we going?"

"We are having a girls and Kurt sleepover."

"Wait Mercy and I won't be staying together."

"No Trouty mouth you can't see the bride before the wedding it's bad luck."

"But were already married" Sam whined "I want to sleep with my wife."

"Hey you aren't the only one being forced from their wife" Puck said.

"Yeah dude we all got wives and Kurt" Finn said "but we are letting them go one night to hang out with you. So the least you can do is appreciate it."

"I do appreciate you guys" Sam said "but I sleep better with my wife."

Mercedes walked over and grabbed Sam's hand "I sleep better with you too baby, but our friends are helping us fix our wedding and we should at least follow their rules" she said kissing him "but I promise when it's all over we will re-create our wedding night" she whispered in his ear.

"Just the incentive I needed" he said "come on fellas let's get this show on the road so I can get back to my Mercy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was exciting and chaotic. Sam and Mercedes still didn't know where the ceremony was even taking place all they knew was to be ready by 2:00pm. The ladies had been up since 7:00am to start getting everyone ready. Kurt made all the dresses for the bridesmaid's, mothers and the bride. The colors were of course purple. They had breakfast and a spa treatment which included; facials manicures and pedicures, massages, hair and makeup. While the guys had breakfast and haircuts and some time at the gym per request of the groom. By 1:45 everyone was piling in their respective limos heading to the ceremony site. Mercedes was doing her best to try and figure out where they were going but Santana being the genius that she is had the windows in the back covered. When they pulled into their destination Santana still would not let Mercedes see where they were and insisted she put on a blindfold.

"Santana I will not" she said "this is just too much now."

"Wheezy put on the damn blindfold. Sam has to do the same thing."

Mercedes sighed "fine but I am not happy about it."

"Whatever" Santana said "Tina and Quinn make sure she gets to her trailer."

"What I got a trailer?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes you got a trailer" Santana said "and keep her there I got to check with Artie and make sure the guys are ok."

"No problem San" Quinn said "come on Mrs. Evans."

Mercedes smiled hearing that "it never gets old" she said smiling.

Santana had called Artie and asked if the guys were there yet and he informed her that they were there and Sam was in his trailer. She went to check and see if everything was set up for the ceremony and reception. After she was satisfied with everything it was time to get the show on the road. She got all the guest in place and went to get the bride and groom. Artie was the first to bring Sam to the ceremony site;

"Are we getting married in the school auditorium?" Sam said.

"Yup" Artie said.

They had the auditorium decked out with flowers everywhere purple lights flooded the room and the chairs were removed and replaced with more suitable seats for a wedding and created a center aisle.

"This looks like a totally different room" Sam said.

"That was the point" Artie said "and can I direct your attention to the screen behind you."

Sam looked and suddenly "Sam & Mercedes" appeared on the screen.

"You put our name in lights" he said smiling.

"Just like it should be" Artie said "you stand here I gotta go get in place."

The minister came out and took his place. The lights went down and The Wedding Song by Kenny G began to play;

Mr. and Mrs. Evans came down the aisle followed by Mrs. Jones and Mercedes' brother Marcus. Then Sugar and Rory came out followed by Brittney and Matt, Joe and Lauren, Rachel and Finn, Tina and Mike, Puck and Quinn, Kurt and Blaine, Artie and Santana, and Stevie and Stacey.

Artie and Santana stepped to the microphones and the band began to play;

**~Artie~**

**Here we are on earth together, **

** It's you and I, **

** God has made us fall in love, it's true, **

** I've really found someone like you**

The doors swing open and Mercedes and Mr. Jones come out. Mercedes dress was a strapless straight line white dress with purple accents around the bust and bodice of the dress. 

**Will it say the love you feel for me, will it say,**

** That you will be by my side **

** To see me through, **

** Until my life is through **

Mercedes looked down the aisle to see Sam standing there looking as handsome as ever._ He is the most beautiful man I have ever seen and he's mine._ Sam is staring at Mercedes with tears in his eyes. _How did I get so lucky to be blessed with the most beautiful woman in the world and she loves me back._

**Well, in my mind, we can conquer the world,**

** In love you and I, you and I, you and I **

**~Santana~**

** I am glad at least in my life I found someone **

** That may not be here forever to see me through, **

** But I found strength in you,**

Artie and Santana glance at each other and smile.

** I only pray that I have shown you a brighter day, **

** Because that's all that I am living for, you see, **

** Don't worry what happens to me **

Sam stepped up to meet his bride and father when they reached the top of the stairs. Mercedes took a quick look around the room to take in all of its beauty and she smiled when she saw their name in lights.

** Cause' in my mind, you will stay here always, **

** In love, you and I, you and I, you and I, you and I **

**~Both~ **

**In my mind we can conquer the world **

** In love, you and I, you and I, you and I **

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do" Mr. Jones said.

"You may do so now."

Mr. Jones kissed Mercedes on the cheek placed her hand in Sam's hand.

"Treat her right son."

"I will dad" Sam said smiling.

Sam and Mercedes looked at each other and smiled.

"Is it weird that I am nervous" Sam whispered to Mercedes.

"If it is then we are both weird" she said.

The ceremony continued with the vows and the rings and a prayer. Throughout the entire ceremony a slide show was going on, showing pictures of Sam and Mercedes growing up, together in high school and college, them on tour, and some pictures from photo shoots they did.

"With the powers vested in and by the State of Ohio I now pronounce you husband and wife again you may now kiss your bride."

"My favorite part" Sam said pulling Mercedes in for a passionate kiss.

Everybody applauded and cheered;

"Ladies and gentlemen I proudly present to you Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Evans" the minister said.

Sam and Mercedes walked down the aisle and made their way to the hallway. After making their way Mercedes pulled Sam in for another kiss.

"You look so good" she said "I was waiting on that kiss."

"So was I" he said "it took everything I had to not jump you when you came out, in front of our family and friends."

The rest of the wedding party came out and was congratulating them again.

"Can I say that Santana and Artie sang the hell out of that song" Mercedes said looking at her manager."

"Yeah they did" Sam said "almost like they were singing to each other."

Mercedes laughed "your right babe it was very convincing."

"Shut it you two" Artie said "we wanted it good for you guys."

"Yeah" Santana said "you two are not the only ones that can perform. Now let's go take these pictures so we can go party."

They spent an hour taking pictures and were more than ready to party. Sam and Mercedes were again blindfolded and put in the car and led to their destination. Once there they could only hear the DJ announcing the wedding party and finally he announced that they could take off the blindfolds;

"Ladies and gentlemen Mr. and Mrs. Sam and Mercedes Evans."

They took off their blindfolds to see they were in the gym of McKinley. The shocked looks on their faces were priceless. They decorated the gym to re-created their Jr. Prom. They walked in as their guest cheered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans please make your way to the dance floor for your first dance."

The New Directions each had microphones and the music started;

**~Rachel~**

**We were strangers, starting out on a journey**

** Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through**

** Now here we are I'm suddenly standing**

** At the beginning with you**

**~Finn~**

** No one told me I was going to find you**

** Unexpected, what you did to my heart**

**~Both~ **

**When I lost hope, you were there to remind me**

** This is the start**

**~New Directions~**

** And life is a road that I wanna keep going**

** Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**

** Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey**

** I'll be there when the world stops turning**

** I'll be there when the storm is through**

** In the end I wanna be standing**

** At the beginning with you**

**~Quinn~**

** We were strangers, on a crazy adventure**

**~Puck~ **

**Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true**

**~Both~ **

**Now here we stand, unafraid of the future**

** At the beginning with you**

**~New Directions~**

**And life is a road that I wanna keep going**

** Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**

** Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey**

** I'll be there when the world stops turning**

** I'll be there when the storm is through**

** In the end I wanna be standing**

** At the beginning with you**

**~Tina and Mike~**

** Knew there was somebody, somewhere**

** A new love in the dark**

** Now I know my dream will live on**

** I've been waiting so long**

** Nothing's gonna tear us apart**

**~New Direction~**

**And life is a road that I wanna keep going**

** Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**

** Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey**

** I'll be there when the world stops turning**

** I'll be there when the storm is through**

** In the end I wanna be standing**

** At the beginning with you**

**In the end I want to be standing**

** At the beginning with you... **

Mercedes and Sam kissed at the end of their song. Mercedes had her father daughter dance to Dance with my Father by Luther Vandross. Mercedes went to take their seats at the table. Mercedes got Santana's attention;

"Why did you make us get in the car and drive around if we were just coming to the gym?"

"I didn't want you to know we were coming to the gym, it would have ruined the surprise."

"You are truly a mess Satan."

"But you love me Wheezy."

"That I do."

After dinner was served the toast were about to start. Stevie and Stacey were first.

"Hi everybody I'm Sam's younger brother Stevie."

"And I'm his beautiful younger sister Stacey and we just wanted to say finally my brother did the right thing in his life and picked the right woman, no offense Quinn and Santana."

"Non-taken" they both said.

Everybody laughed

"Mercedes has become my best friend" Stacey continued "she was there for me even after my brother broke her heart which speaks volume on the person she is. I love you guys so much and I am so happy you are finally married."

"Sam has always been my hero. He sacrificed a lot of his teenage years to help our family get through some trying times. He thinks we don't know what he did so Stacey and I can have shoes on our feet and clothes that fit but we do Mr. White Chocolate."

Sam dropped his head in shame and Mercedes rubbed his back to reassure him there was nothing to be ashamed about.

"I want to take this time to personally thank you Sam for being so selfless and doing what you had to do for our family. I wanted to be just like Sam so I guess that is why I had a crush on Mercedes the minute Sam brought her home and introduced her as his girlfriend. I even called her to ask her out when they broke up."

Everybody laughed except Sam

"She turned me down immediately and told me that she would never come between brothers. She loved my brother even when they were apart and now that they found their way back to each other I pray that they will never break up again because she is an amazing sister-in-law, I love you both."

Everybody came up and made their toast. The DJ played Single Ladies for the bouquet toss. Santana caught the bouquet by pushing Stacey out of the way. Sam acted a fool going under Mercedes dress as the DJ played How Does It Feel for the garter toss which was caught by Artie. It was Artie's turn to act a fool as he rubbed up and down Santana's leg before sliding the garter on her leg. Sam and Mercedes looked at each other knowingly that they were not going to be the only ones getting it on later tonight. They cut the cake and was nearing the end of the reception. Sam and Mercedes was at the table alone;

"Should we tell them?" Mercedes asked.

"I think we should" Sam said "we hid our wedding I don't think we need to hide anything else from them."

"Yeah you're right" she said "so how do we do it?"

"The best way we know how" he said.

"I got this" she said.

She got up and went to the DJ and whispered in his ear and he nodded and she grabbed the microphone.

"Excuse me can I have your attention please. I just want to thank everyone for coming out tonight and I really want to say thank you to Santana and Artie for doing this for Sam and I. We know what we did hurt you guys and again we're sorry but a lot of good has come from it and right now I want to do something special for my boo. I love you so much Sam and this is for you."

**Bring the beat in!**

** Honey, honey**

** I can see the stars all the way from here**

** Can't you see the glow on the window pane?**

** I can feel the sun whenever you're near**

** Every time you touch me I just melt away**

** Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)**

** But I know (It's gonna take a little work)**

** Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears**

** And finally you put me first**

** Baby it's you.**

** You're the one I love.**

** You're the one I need.**

** You're the only one I see.**

** Come on baby it's you.**

** You're the one that gives your all.**

** You're the one I can always call.**

** When I need you make everything stop.**

** Finally you put my love on top.**

** Ooh! Come on baby.**

** You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.**

** You put my love on top.**

** Ooh oooh! Come on baby.**

** You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.**

** My love on top.**

** (My love on top.)**

** Baby, Baby**

** I can hear the wind whipping past my face.**

** As we dance the night away.**

** Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne.**

** As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again.**

** Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)**

** But I know (It's gonna take a little work)**

** Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears.**

** And finally you put me first.**

** Baby it's you.**

** You're the one I love.**

** You're the one I need.**

** You're the only one I see.**

** Come on baby it's you.**

** You're the one that gives your all.**

** You're the one I can always call.**

** When I need you make everything stop.**

** Finally you put my love on top.**

** Oh! Baby.**

** You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.**

** You put my love on top.**

** Oh Oh! Come on baby.**

** You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.**

** My love on top.**

** Baby it's you.**

** You're the one I love.**

** You're the one I need.**

** You're the only thing I see.**

**Come on baby it's you.**

** You're the one that gives your all.**

** You're the one that always call.**

** When I need you baby everything stops.**

** Finally you put my love on top.**

** Baby, you're the one I love.**

** Baby, you're all I need.**

** You're the only one I see.**

** Come on baby it's you.**

** You're the one that gives your all.**

** You're the one I always call.**

** When I need you everything stops.**

** Finally you put my love on top**

** Baby.**

** 'Cause you're the one that I love.**

** Baby you're the one that I need.**

** You're the only man I see.**

** Baby, baby it's you.**

** You're the one that gives your all.**

** You're the one I always call.**

** When I need you everything stops.**

** Finally you put my love on top**

** Baby.**

** 'Cause you're the one that I love.**

** Baby you're the one that I need.**

** You're the only one I see.**

** Baby, baby, it's you.**

** You're the one that gives your all.**

** You're the one I always call.**

** When I need you everything stops.**

** Finally you put my love on top **

After the song ended she did her best pose Beyoncé and rubbed her belly showing that she was in fact pregnant. Sam came up and kissed her. Everybody clapped and cheered. He grabbed the microphone;

"Yes ya'll she's having my baby. I am so happy we were able to share this with all of you. I had no idea she was going to sing and show out like that but now I gotta do what I was gonna do anyway. I had this planned for you Mercy and I hope you like it. I got my boys to help me out with this."

**~Sam~**

**So many times I thought I held it in my hands**

** But just like grains of sand**

** Love slipped through my fingers**

** So many nights I asked the Lord above **

** Please make me lucky enough to find a love that lingers**

** Something keeps telling me that you could be my answered prayer**

** You must be heaven sent, I swear**

** cuz...**

**~Guys~**

** Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak**

** Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak**

** Could it be true is this what God has meant for me?**

** Cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me**

**Yeah yeah...something like you**

**~Sam~**

** Girl in your eyes I feel your fire burn**

** Oh your secrets I will learn**

** Even if it takes forever**

** With you by my side I can do anything**

** I don't care what tomorrow brings as long as we're together**

** My heart is telling me that you could be my meant to be**

** I know it more each time we touch**

** cuz...**

** Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak**

** Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak**

** Could it be true is this what God has meant for me?**

** Cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me**

**~Sam (Guys) ~**

** Something magical (something magical)**

** Something spiritual (something spiritual)**

** Something stronger than the two of us alone**

** Something physical**

** Something undeniable (undeniable)**

** Nothing like anything (anything) that I've ever known**

** cuz...**

** Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak**

** Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak**

** Could it be true is this what God has meant for me?**

** Cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me**

**~Sam & Blaine~**

** Something happened...ohhhh, can't believe that you happened to me**

** Hey yeah... **

Mercedes was in tears and Sam came and wiped them away "I love you Mercy."

"I love you too Sam."

After the reception was over Sam and Mercedes said goodbye to their guest and headed to the hotel Santana and Artie booked for them.

"This was a great day" Mercedes said.

"It was" Sam said "and we are going to make it a great night too."

"That we are baby. I wish we could have a longer honeymoon than this one night."

"Your wish is my command" Sam said.

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"Tomorrow morning we are catching a plane for our honeymoon."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"So where are we going?"

"Where it all began"

They looked at each other and smiled;

"Vegas Baby!" they said in unison.

**The** **End**

**A/N: I hope you liked let me know :-) **


End file.
